Detective Conan  visitor from the other world
by Silentlane491
Summary: Getting transported to the world of Detective Conan sounds cool, but soon becomes dangerous. Me and Conan team up with other detectives and one thief to take on the Black organization. Will we win, or will we lose everything.
1. Chapter 1:The new world

Disclamer- don't own detective conan.(do I need a disclaimer on every chapter)

(My first fanfic, enjoy.)

Detective Conan - visitor from the other world

_**Chapter 1:The new world **_

"In todays news a partial accelerator is being tested. This new super Collier will be very helpful to scientist." The anchorman said.

"How is it going to help" I said.

Names Cameron and today their testing a new partial accelerator, sounds like a waste of money and it took them five year to complete,their was a lot of secrets and controversy, people say it will help some people think it a it's not going to in fact no one has heard of this "project" until a few months ago, I hear that the head of the project was fired for the keeping it a secret.

"Hope they don't open a black hole and destroy the earth... Like that will happen." I said.

That was one of the controversies, some say it has the power to rip open a black hole to destroy the earth but I don't believe it.

Then when the partials collided something happen, a portal open in my back yard.

"Well is looks bad I said... I'm going to poke it with a stick."

So I did, it seems to be safe- before I finish that thought I got pulled in, after that the last thing I remember is looking at a city that wasn't my home town and how the laws of physics play in affect.

"I HATE GRAVITY!" I screamed and crash on the ground which hurt BAD.

"Hey are you okay?" The voice said.

I look up still in pain it was Ran Mouri from detective Conan, was I in a anime or another world?

"Ran?"

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"CRAP! I need to make something up fast... Got it, hope this works." I thought.

"My name is Cameron and I'm a old friend of the Edogawa's."

"Oh your friends with Conan-kuns parents." Ran said.

"Yeah his parents were worry that he wasn't making any friends." I said. "Now I need to talk to professor."

"Agasa? He's near shinichi house here I'll show you." Ran said leading the way.

"Why were you on the ground?" Ran asked.

"Oh that, I don't sleep very well and I sometimes doze off." I said lying though my teeth.

"That's not good at all! maybe you need to go to the hopsital." Ran said.

"Nah I'll be good." I said while hiding my pain.

I walk in with Ran and she introduced me to Agasa and Ai, Conan was their as well they all gave me a look but Ai gave me a full on death glare.

She think I'm a part of the black organization this is going to be a long day. With that done Ran left and now to explain,

"Who are you." Conan said with a glare.

"I told you my name is Cameron and I am not a part of the organization." I defended myself.

"Prove it!" Ai yelled

"Easy you would just pull and my face and my disguise would be gone." I said.

Everyone takes a turn which was annoy.

"Alright so your telling the truth than who are you?" Ai asked.

"I am Cameron." I said. "Now than sit down this is going to take an hour or so because, it not going to make sense."

**Meanwhile **

The sky becomes warped and a hole rips open, a man descends from the hole and lands on the ground. The man is carrying several cases and boxes.

"I get the feeling that the young man will be needing his things." Saying this the man walks off.


	2. Chapter 2:The man that knows everything

**Disclaimer**- I do not owe detective conan.

_**Chapter two:The man that knows everything **_

*One hour later*

After explaining how I'm not of their world, telling them about the particle accelerator and how I know everything about what they did on all the cases that they all solved, they were in total shock of my story.

"Well I think that covers everything." I said taking a deep breath.

"Another World thats impossible!" Conan and Ai said.

"Particle accelerating super Collier!" Agasa said and sounded interested, "tell me more about it".

"Not much I can say but I got here cause of the wormhole and that must be how I get back right." I said.

"Maybe if we can make one that it is possible." Agasa thought.

"Yeah can you get that much money." I said.

"It can't be too much"-

"9,000,000,000 U.S. dollars my friend" I interrupted.

"WHAT THAT MUCH"! Agasa yelled.

"So now what Cameron?" Conan asked.

"Might I live here until I can get a job." I said.

"Alright for now, I still don't trust you." Ai said

"You don't have if you don't want to." I said.

"What about school." Conan asked.

"I've graduated, now about my things." As I said this the doorbell rang Agasa went to the door and opened it their were two cases, one had some clothes and my school records. The other case had my archery gear, I had some skill but it was nice to have.

"Isn't that strange to you, someone knew you would be here and gave you your things," Conan thought.

"Yeah but I'll figure it out later but I just need to take a few painkillers and lie down" I said, Falling from that height was murder, I just felt horrible than after taking some painkillers I see a man hiding around the corner so I listen in on him.

"Look like he got his things."

After saying that the man left, someone else from an another universe or the same as mine. If so than... Forget it I don't feel good. My whole body still hurts feels like I got beaten down ten times, after Kudo when back to the Mouri's I was going to lie down but Ai was their,

"What's up" I asked.

"I just wanted to know that I'm watching you, if you do anything your out of here" she glared at me,

"I'll keep that in mind", she than gets up and leaves.

Note to self, sleep with one eye open.

**A few hours later**

I woke up feeling a bit stiff but better it was morning, just glad that girl with the evil eye didn't kill me or worse. Conan came in with his friends, hello their I said,

"Who are you?" Genta asked.

"Names Cameron family friend of the Edogawa's" (do they even understand me or not I thought).

"Hello." The girl said "I'm Ayumi Yoshida this is Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya",

"Good morning." The boy said.

(I guess they do understand me good saves me some time my Japanese is horrible).

"This is Genta Kojima"

"Hello." The kid said.

"Oh yeah Conan do you know who can help me with Japanese?" I ask.

"Yes her name is Jodie Saintemillion she can help you" he said,

"Alright where can I meet her." I asked.

"You can find at Teitan High school, meet us their after school."

"Okay and Conan have a good day."

"Right Cameron-niisan." he childshly waited outside for Ai.

"Good morning", Ai said.

"Good morning Ai." I said.

Don't call me by my first name she said with a shaper glare. "You can stay on one condition".

"What is it Haibara, I dare to ask, if it's about a job I'll get one."

"Test some of the professors inventions." she said giving me a smirk.

"Hoping one of his inventions will kill me." I said.

"What give you that idea" Ai said giving me an evil smile.

**Meanwhile **

"An old friend?" ayumi said. "What is he like."

Conan thought for a moment and said.

"He's a person who keeps to himself but keeps himself in the loop of things."

"What? He sounds boring, and didn't talk much." Genta said.

"He did ask Conan about Jodie-sensei giving him lessons in speaking Japanese" Mitsuhiko pointed out, "maybe he's not good at talking".

**Elsewhere **

"An old friend?" Sonoko said. "Whats this guy look like."

"Nineteen or so, brown hair and has glasses, he's kind of tall as well and he already finished high school." Ran said

"Well if he's a friend of the brat he's probably a geek as well." Sonoko laughs.

After taking a good nap it was 2:39.

"When does school end." I ask Agasa.

"Around 3:00." he said. "Are you going to meet someone."

"A saintemillion-san" I said, "Shes going to help me with my Japanese".

"Okay so do you know where to go."

"Yeah but first I need to shower and get dressed" I yawned

I was off to meet Conan and improve my Japanese...

*A few minutes later*

"BLOODILY HELL I'M LOST! I don't believe this!"


	3. Chapter 3:New friends

**Disclaimer-**Don't own a thing.

_**Chapter 3 :New friends**_

"Great lost and I just walk a few blocks and now this why is Japan so huge", I complained when I was walking around, "and I can't ask for help since my Japanese isn't good enough".

"Hello" a girl said I looked and she was Kazuha Toyama and she gave me a look.

I know that look it's the "crap its a foreigner look" great, wait if she here than.

"Yo you speak English" a tan man said I turn and it was Heiji Hattori.

"Heiji what are you doing here" I said.

"Eh? Oi how do yah know me" he said staring at me.

"I'm a friend of the professors and plus your kind of famous, I heard of a skilled detective that hails from Osaka" I said.

"Yeah got that right I'm the best, but yeah look like your lost" he said.

"Damn right I'm lost think you can help me out, I was looking for the teitan high to meet Jodie Saintemillion and learn more about Japanese."

"That lady" Heiji said, "she's good looking-OWWW stop! stop! that hurt you idiot!" Kazuha was grabbing him the ear.

"Whatever you idiot!" Looks like a fights started and it might go on for a while, "hey" I said trying to get their attention which failed.

After a long walk which was long because of the fight they were having about minutes ago. How can they have a relationship it's more like a series of shouting matches, and then we get there I got to see Ran again and her friend as well.

"Hello Cameron-San, this is Sonoko".

"So your Cameron, not very impressive and you look very bland."

" I don't seem interesting"? I ask. "Yeah you look boring" she replied.

"Oh cool kid is this your friend" a woman said.

It was Jodie saintemillon or was it starling, If I recall she a FBI agent and is mortal enemies with Vermouth because Vermouth killed her parents, after that Jodie went into witness protection or something like that but what doesn't make since is that Vermouth couldn't have done it that was 20 years ago unless it was someone else.

"Yeah I'm Cameron I need to learn more about speaking Japanese", "Okay come with me", she said

so I did after a few hours I can speak a bit better. It was 6:00 when I was done.

"Thanks this will make thing a little easier I thanked her."

"No problem she said so what are you going to do" she asks.

"Don't know, I don't have anything planned", I replied

"How about you help cool kid if something happens".

"Not very smart but I'll help him if he needs it", I shrugged.

"So why are you here Hattori", Conan ask.

"What I haven't seen you I awhile and their's that guy" Heiji said with a smile.

"Cameron, he's not normal" Conan said.

"How so, sure he might be weird and doesn't talk much but he's alright", "it's not like he's a corpse magnet like someone I know", Heiji laughs.

"Yeah whatever, but it's Not just that, he knows everything, everyone, the organization and almost all the cases that I work on with you and Kogoro oji-san", Conan said while thinking.

"WHAT EVERYTHING"! heiji yelled.

Not so loud Conan told him, I'm not sure what he wants but-

"What wrong with Cameron-San" Ran ask wondering about the yelling. "Whoa! um he just to quiet and"- "I might be planing something" I said freaking out everyone.

Whoa! where did you come from heiji asked.

"What are you talking about I just got here but now I'm bored what do you do for fun around here" I asked out of boredom.

After that we walk around town having some fun, It's been a long while since I had some fun.

***Four hours later***

After the fun it was time to go back "home" at Agasa's... On the sofa, but before I go to lay down I decided to train my archery arm, like the good old days.

"It's been age's since I shot my bow" I said.

After I shot off ten arrows I recovered them, did this for a while and began to think.

How on earth did I get into another world and it's an anime world, this could be a dream but when I came here I was in pain, I guess you can toss logic out the window maybe I can find someone skilled in science and find out about these files, maybe Agasa can help. After awhile I decide to go to lay down.


	4. Chapter 4 Dangers of Beika street

**Disclaimer- You know how this works, don't own a thing **

_**Chapter 4 :Dangers of Beika street **_

After a long night of sleep I was awakened by the sound of an explosion and it was a very rude awakening may I add and the source was none other than the professor.

HOLY HELL! I shout out, "some people are still sleeping"!

"Sorry Cameron but it is in the afternoon, you were in a deep sleep" Agasa said coughing.

"What, okay right so what are you working on" I asked.

"This is my new invention and I've made others as well" he replied, "here, It's a small grappling gun with a collapsible hook I think it will help you," Agasa said proudly, "Ai said you will help me with my inventions."

"Alright time to test them", I said ready and willing.

The grappling hook was awesome I got to the roof of Agasa's house in no time, After that I tested some of the other inventions but my favorite was the power enhancing glove which increased my strength ten fold and it has insane punching power, at its max power I broke three cinder block which was awesome and it didn't hurt.

"You can keep the gadgets if they work and remember I make new inventions every few days" Agasa said.

After a few hours with the trial and error tests on the inventions some turned out good some earned me a few injuries but I'll manage, now that was done I walked around the city looking for something to do when I realized I don't have a job yet and I need money.

"I could work at fast food place or"-

Before I finished what I was talking about, a car driving recklessly nearly hits me, if I didn't dodge it at the last second I would have been dead, the car crashed and was leaking gas, if the driver was still alive he or she was running out of time.

"CRAP! if I don't help the driver is as good as dead", I yelled while making a mad dash to the car.

I got there to see a woman knocked out and bleeding, I acted quick I tried to open the door with all my might but it didn't open than I have an idea, I pull out my strength enhancing glove and active it.

"This has to work or else", I said.

The glove send a charge of energy to my arm and I ready myself for the sharpness of the glass, then I throw the punch, and the glass shatters.

"Thank you Agasa-san, now time to get you out of this deathtrap and better hurry", I said since the car was starting to catch on fire, after that I undid the seat belt and drag her out of the car, by now the car was about to explode.

"Better kick into overdrive and get the hell out of here"! I yelled and pick up the girl. I when into a dead sprint dash until I was safe than the car blew up.

"Well that was a close one", I set the girl down and put my coat on her and right when the EMT's and firefighters arrived.

"Good work we will take over from here", the paramedic said.

I thanked the paramedic and the firefighter begin to take care of the fire, after that I see all the onlookers and one of them begins to clap then they all begins to clap.

"YEAH! you were amazing, you did great" the crowd was cheering me.

This felt nice, but something was picking at me I looked at the car and had the idea that foul play was at work, in other words sabotage. After that the media came in and asked me some question, then I was going to leave when a man with a big build came up to me.

"Are you Cameron, I am inspector Megure, come with me".

"Can't argue with that", I said calmly, I go in the police car.

During the car ride we begin to discuss the car crash and I tell the Inspector what I think about what happened and he was confused.

"Sabotage, why sabotage?", he asked.

"Because it is possible that the brakes were cut", I said, "is it possible for you to do some research on the driver".

"Why? it's not like-

"The mechanic she went to when she got her brakes done". I said.

"What, you think so"? He questioned.

"I know so" I said.

After that we looked into the driver and she did have her brakes "fix" and we did more research and found out that the brakes where sabotaged.

Then we met the mechanic and had a nice talk, after that we found something interesting, a motive and evidence.

"So the driver dump you and you wanted revenge right".

"You can't prove a thing"! he yelled.

"Really then what about this"! I said showing him the brakes. "The brakes weren't installed right, I know a thing about brakes, you knew how you can sabotage the brake did you not" I said with a cold glare.

The time passes on and the mechanic confessed and gave up, the driver was being stalked by the mechanic and wanted to kill her for dumping him, the machine was named Seta and was arrested for DUI and was suspected of running a chop shop racket which was confirmed. After that the inspector thanked me.

"You did great work, not just saving the driver but we uncovered a chop shop as well", he said praising me.

"I did what was right that all, can you drop me off at professor Agasa's house", I ask and he did after that I came back and slept pretty good.

(A/N - who wouldn't want a grappling hook gun their cool)


	5. Chapter 5 Strange dreams

**Disclaimer- **Do not own detective conan

_**Chapter 5:Strange dreams**_

A few weeks have passed and I began to help with cases with division one, they are shocked at my skill in criminology and I won the respects of some of the police but Kogoro is not a fan of my work calling me some know it all punk and stealing his cash cows, I don't think of it as a game like he does, I've been working as a freelance detective and have solve five cases including two murders, one blackmailing and two kidnappings, but in the end I'm still human so...

ACHOO! I sneezed, "man this blows".

"It happens to the best of us", Ai said.

"Yeah I know, well I going to sleep now", I said weakly.

"Rest well", Ai said.

After that I was asleep in no time I was sleeping very deep and when I opened my eyes I was watching a orchestra and the instruments were playing but no players.

"Where am I", I said.

_"Do you like classical?"_ The voice ask.

"Yeah I'm fine with- who the hell are you?" I ask.

_"All in do time, just listen to the music,"_ The voice said.

The instruments are playing a piece of classical music and the voice starts to talk again.

_"Ah the sounds of Robert Schumann is rather invigorating," _the voice said.

"It is nice to listen to and it's very soothing", I said while I listened.

The music went on and on, it was very relaxing after the performance the instruments stop and the voice talk again.

_"Bravo very nice, but on to business please wait," _the voice said and the orchestra fades away. Now there was a rather huge hole where the orchestra was then I walked down the pathway and walked to the portal. Now I was walk on a glass bridge and going up a spiral staircase in the middle of nothingness if I fall it is over. Then before me was a door I go in and am now in a huge garden which was nice.

_"You made it, good that you came," _the voice said.

"Who are you now can you tell me," I asked.

_"You have questions so you need answers but you can not find the answers so you can not solve the question." _The voice says.

"What are you talking about!" I ask hope for answer that made sense.

_"You hope for answers but you do not know the question," _the voice said again.

"So if I know the question I can get the answer right," I ask.

_"Yes and no," _the voice said.

"What the hell are you talking about!", I ask in vein, the dream falls apart and I fall into a void of nothingness, I then wake up in a cold sweat.

"Holy shit, what was that about," I got up and got dressed after that I walk around town it was noon and it was the weekend.

"My dreams never made since but that was completely crazy," I said while walking, I was in deep thought so I didn't notice Conan and Ran.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ran asked.

"More like crazy", I said and I told them about my dream I got mixed looks from both of them.

"Then I fell into a void of nothingness, crazy right." I laughed.

"Yeah but it's more of a lucid dream," Conan said.

"That makes sense so what are you two doing."

"We're getting ready for a trip for one of dads clients, want to come along." Ran asked.

"Sure I could use a break from helping division one with their murder cases," I said while coughing.

"Are you still sick?" Ran asked.

"Not as bad as I was yesterday," I replied.

After that I get a metro ticket and get on the train with Conan and his guardians to much of Kogoro protest and complaints.

"Why is he here, that rookie is annoying." Kogoro said.

"I paid for my ticket and I was invited by your daughter, at least Ran and Conan have manners unlike you, I retorted.

"Why you!" Kogoro was insulted.

After we cooled down I began to doze off then fell into a deep sleep, when I opened my eyes I was in a gallery with pictures on the walls and pictures floating in the air which was weird.

"Where am I? wasn't I on a train going somewhere?" I said.

_"How do you like that world?" _The voice asked.

"You again, how are you here?" I asked.

_"First answer my question," _the voice said.

"Well that world isn't bad but I have to be careful out their," I answered.

_"I see, then what about your home?" _The voice asked.

"My home is insanely cold at winter time, a few days ago it got to nine below zero," I replied.

After looking at the strange art a chair was in the middle in the room, this is when the dream get more weird if thats not possible, I sat in the chair and it went all white. Now I was in a small room then their was a man suspended in midair only to see he was hanged then it all goes black, then the voice was talking again.

_"Something might happen, something might not but if it does can you stand up to the challenge and not fail?" _The voice asked.

"I'll have to be, now I better get going," I said going to the only door left.

Again I awake up in a sweat and saw that they were looking at me, After I washed my face I sat back down and Conan starts to talk to me.

"Cameron nii-chan are you still sick?" Conan asked.

"I'm good, just another strange dream," I said taking a breath.

After the long train ride we arrived at the station then got into a car. thirty minutes later we arrived to a medium sized mansion in the woods.

"Well we know how this is going to work out, better be ready for anything," I thought.

A/N (Strange dreams right, the second dream has a purpose and if you didn't know Robert Schumann is a composer, also any episode of Detective Conan that involves a mansion it goes bad!


	6. Chapter 6 Hang em high

**Disclamier- **I don't own a thing

_**Chapter 6:Hang `em high **_

We got to the mansion and met with the client, he fears that he is being targeted by an assailant, the clients name is Toshiro and he's a businessman that deals with exports. He also had three hired associates, the cook was Ken, the manger in charge of the landscape was Daisuke and the maid was Suzuki. After the introductions we had some dinner and me and Conan got to talk.

"Okay Conan be ready for anything tonight," I said.

Conan replied. "You think something will happen."

"Count on it, with are gods of death around something will happen," I said with a smirk.

"Hey I get enough of that from Heiji and Haibara, " Conan glared.

"Yeah but you know as well as I do that tonight will not end well," I said with a dark look.

After dinner a few hours pasted and it was at least 10:30 at night I thought about the dream and wonder if it was a sign, then their was a knock at the door it was the Conan.

"Can't sleep cause of Ran I bet," I said smiling.

"Hey give me a break you try to sleep next to the person you love the most," he said looking down.

"Damn, to be so close yet so far, if I were you I would just tell her," I said.

Conan looks at me, "she can't know if she finds out theirs a chance"-

"That you and all your friends and family will get killed, you can't hide forever, you'll have to face them sooner or later," I told him.

"I know I'll have to, so I hear that your a freelance detective now, at your world were you a detective as well?" Conan asked.

"No I wasn't but I do know a lot about the murder tricks people use like the sealed room trick and the impossible crime, I also learned about forensics," I said.

We talk about many things, his past and the fact that he's a little kid again and my problem that the fact I'm in another world, but unknow to us someone was eavesdropping and that someone was Ran.

"I got up to see where Conan-kun was going but what are they were talking about, another world what does that mean" Ran was listening.

By now Ran was in deep thought what we were talking about so was unbelievable, Being from another world? It didn't make sense to her, was he some kind of alien in disguise, if she wanted answers she will have to find the answers herself, Ran then decided to leave and go back to bed.

After me and Conan's one on one talk he left to go to the bathroom I was left alone with my thoughts then I heard a loud scream and got up and got dressed.

"Well didn't see that coming," I said sarcastically while making a mad dash outside.

When I got their Daisuke was on the ground look at the balcony, me, Conan, Ran and Kogoro look up to see Toshiro's dead body hanged like in the dream, the body was hanged as well, I pull out my grappling hook and grab Conan and shoot it to the balcony.

"Ran call the police, Kogoro search the area for leads and get all the people here and Conan, hang on!" I commanded.

I reeled the hook and we got to the balcony at high speeds, after that Ran and Kogoro did what I told them but Kogoro was mad at what I did.

We got to the master bedroom and looked at each other.

"Ready when you are Conan," I said.

"Right lets get to work," Conan said with a smirk.

We ready ourselves for a long night of investagion and began hunting for clues but one thing was on my mind, the dream came true.

A/N (Sorry for the delay I rented a game for five days, and beaten it in one day, plus I'm bad with names.)


	7. Chapter 7 Resolution

Disclaimer-Don't own a thing

_**Chapter 7 Resolution**_

After a long night of detective work we found the murder, now it was time for us to act, Conan got his wrist watch ready but I stopped him from put Kogoro to sleep.

"You want to solve the case?" Conan asked.

"Not just me but you as well, lets work together, I said with a grin.

After that we called everyone to the master bedroom and ready our deduction.

_*A few minutes later* _

"You found out who murder Toshiro!" Meguire was shocked.

"That's right", I pull out a bag with a vial sleeping pills, "these were used to help knock out the victim."

"Then the murderer waited until he was in a deep sleep," Conan followed up, "with the help of the pills.

"What! but how," Ran asked.

"It was-

"Enough, the murderer was ken you brat!" Kogoro was going to hit Conan but I stopped him.

"No it wasn't, Ken was Toshiro's first friend," I said while parrying Kogoro fist.

"That's right, Toshiro supported my cooking," Ken said with a sad look.

"Then who?" Ran asked.

"The person that slipped the pills in his drink", I said.

"Then hung Toshiro from the balcony", Conan finished.

(Suspenseful pause)

"Well who was it?" Meguire asked.

"The one who murdered Toshiro was YOU!" Me and Conan said pointing at the maid. (Insert dramatic music here)

"...So you caught on huh, no point in lying now," the assailant said.

The assailant was quick, she ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the back door under the balcony, where we were at waiting.

"Grappling hooks are really helpful," I said with a smirk.

"Dammit!" she assailant pulls out twin daggers.

"Let's rock!" I said pulling out a new tool, a small tube but the tube extends into a quarterstaff which I got from Agasa.

The assailant charges at me with her daggers but I parry and strike, the blow lands, she then goes for Conan but Conan strike her with his soccer ball from his belt right in her gut.

"You two are good but not good enough," the assailant charges and performs a spinning slash to get us both.

"You LOSE!" Me and Conan yelled, I block her spin attack and strike the assailant fast and hard then Conan used his stun watch and knock her out.

"We make a hell of a team," I said.

After that everyone ran out and Ran gave Conan a hug and told him to be more careful and Conan was red as a tomato and he enjoyed it, after we cuffed her she woke up.

"You can't stop us," she said.

"Who do you work for," I demanded.

"It doesn't matter because in seconds-"

A bullet hit the assailant and she falls to the ground I look around and a bullet nicks my arm, if I didn't dodge it would hit me in the chest.

"TAKE COVER!" I roared at everyone and they did, a officer gets hits and goes down, he's dead, I grab his sidearm and fire in the direction of the sniper bullet then stopped and remember something about snipers, I grabbed the assailant who was dying.

"Shit! The sniper's relocating, move inside now!" I yelled at them.

We got inside when the sniper started shooting again, After an hour or so they wanted to leave but I stopped them.

"Sniper's can wait for days to kill a target, since we're witness they'll kill us," I said.

"How long do we have to wait," Ran asked while shaking.

"Not that long Ran-neechan," Conan said trying to comfort her.

"Why did you get me..." The assailant asked.

"Forget about that, you need to live please hold on!" I tell her.

She looks at me with sad eyes, "if I wasn't born in their I could be free and if I met someone like you."

The assailant pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "beware of the organization." *sigh* with her last breath she dies quietly.

"NO! stay with me, come on!" I yelled, then Meguire grabs my shoulder and shakes his head.

"Dammit all to hell," I said with a sad look.

_Elsewhere _

"Damn it! they got inside, but how did they know I would relocate," said the sniper.

"They had help from that guy that shot at you," the tall man said.

"Aniki should we kill them?" the bulky man said.

"Don't bother let's get of here," the tall man snarled, "That guy has talent, he might be a new threat.

_One day later _

We made are escape a day ago, I was still shaken up of the womans words then me, Conan and Ai met and talked about the assailant, Ai was shocked about what we told her.

"So it them then," she turned pale.

"Yeah it's them alright the black organization," Conan said.

"Well then my way home can wait," I said with a serious look, "Conan, Your battle with the black organization is now mine as well, I will help you take them down!"

"But their too dangerous," Ai said with a cold look.

"Yeah but they killed one of their own like fodder, I cannot ignore that," I said, "well what do you say."

"Thanks for your help," Conan and myself shake hands.

A/N (Next chapter will cover the organization)


	8. Chapter 8 Looming shadow

**Disclamer- **(Don't own anything)

_**Chapter 8 Looming shadow**_

Somewhere in japan there is a tunnel, this tunnel leads to an underground parking lot where at the end of the lot is an elevator. The tall man gets out of the car and goes to the elevator, the door opens and the man takes out a black key card and opens a small compartment which shows a card reader, the tall mans team takes out their cards and the reader scans them all.

"Welcome back officers Gin, vodka and Chianti," the machine said.

After a few seconds the elevator goes down for what seems to be 15 minutes, the elevator door opens reveling an underground headquarters.

Then the group walked though the compound and they come to a pair of doors, these doors were huge, the only lights are two rows of torches. The doors start to open and the team walks to see a man near a fireplace read a thick book.

"We have returned sir," Gin said.

"How was the mission," Anokata asked.

"Rakia killed her target but was compromised, we silenced her" Gin said.

"I see, she will be missed, now about the two that found her out," Anokata said.

"The boy seem to use an arsenal of tools and the man seem to be a skilled fighter, he also has a few tricks with him, their deduction was solid and they work together well," Gin said.

"I see well then if they are a threat then they will die," Anokata said as he closes his book and he presses a button, "Viscimetry, I have a mission for you."

"Ready for the orders sir,"Viscimetry said.

"See what are young friends can do," their names are Conan Edogawa and Cameron once you have the information report back.", The Anokata ordered.

_Later at the base_

Gin sighed and left the debriefing room, after that he goes to the lounge and sits down, soon Vermouth walked in and sat down in front of him.

"What's up, you never take a break, Vermouth smiled.

"Whatever," Gin groaned.

Vermouth sighed, "well who are the guys Viscimetry is going to spy on."

"Their are two of them a kid and a man, the kid wears thick glasses and has black hair as for the man he is tall and wields a staff," Gin talks on about the mission.

Kir who was entering the lounge hears this and goes to report it to Jodie, after Kir leaves Vodka comes in and opens the fridge and looks disappointed.

"Theirs nothing good in here," Vodka sighs.

"Well that is because you eat everything in the fridge," Chianti laughs.

"Hey not funny," Vodka sneers. But everyone else snickers expect for Gin, Korn walk in and sits on the sofa.

"So what next for us?" Korn asked.

"We have some missions to do, after Viscimetry gives his report, the boss will decide their fates," Gin said.

The group of assassins talks about work and what is the news within the organization, after a few minutes Vermouth leaves saying she needs to go to the east wing of the base, Chianti throw Vermouth a death glare, Vodka then left with Gin, the two had a mission to do, something about killing some weapon dealer. Soon enough they all go back to work, as Vermouth was walking she thought about the mission Gin mentioned.

"Looks like the silver bullet is in trouble," Vermouth sighs.

_Meanwhile_

"So Rakia has died, I cannot wait to kill those bastards, Viscimetry said while mourning Rakia.

"Remember we investigate then the boss decides," a skinny man said.

"Yeah, one wrong move and we will have to answer to the boss," a woman said.

"This will be fun! When do I blow something up? a large man asked.

"No blowing up anything or anyone alright," Viscimetry commanded, "I got our old team together like the old days, it's been ages, but it will not be the same without Rakia.

"Everyone is ready to move out, Viscimetry lets go."

"Chacha, Silvovitz, Vinjak, It time to move out," Viscimetry commanded.

The team of four hops in a black Chevrolet corvette C5 Z06 and silver mustang GT. Kir makes her report to Jodie and tells her that they plan to hunt us down.

"Their sending a team after Conan and Cameron, tell them to be careful," Kir warns.

"Who are they send and what are they doing," Jodie asked.

"Viscimetry is the leader, he's very deadly I hear he killed twenty people himself, Chacha, is a skilled tactician, she can hack any computer with no trouble Silvovitz is good with throwing weapons, guns and hand to hand combat, next to Viscimetry he is the most lethal and Vinjak is the explovise specialist, he loves explovies so much they call him the bomber, they worked together in the past a lot so they work well," Kir finishes her report. "Their order to spy on them but the boss might have them killed.

"I see, we will have to be prepared," Jodie said, after kir's report Jodie shivered, "This is bad, their going to be walking targets.

A/N (Chacha, Silvovitz, Vinjak and Rakia are types of brandies, but Viscimetry is a type of whiskey)


	9. Chapter 9 The new threat

**Disclamier- **(I would'nt be typing if I owned it right)

_**Chapter 9 The New Threat**_

The two cars were driving until they reach a parking lot, They got out the Z06 and the GT and began to talk about the plan.

"So Chacha do you have their data," Viscimetry asked.

"Yeah, let's see here, Conan Edogawa, age 7, at the top of his class, 3 to 4 feet tall, kaitou kids rival, goes to Teitan elementary school and lives with the mouri's, Cameron, age 19, freelance detective, skilled fighter, stands at 6 feet tall and plans to go to Beika university" Chacha ends her report.

"Have you made a plan?" Viscimetry asked.

"First we collect data on both of them then utilize their weakness, with Conan it's his loved ones as for Cameron he will be a bit harder he has no family in the area and seems to know a lot," Chacha said.

"Well then what is the first step," Silvovitz asked.

"First let's monitor Conan and Cameron after that we give are report, when the boss decides their fates we make are move." Chacha finishes her plan.

"So no blowing up anyone?" Vinjak asked.

"No Vinjak, the boss said to monitor them and test their skills, if their a dangerous element then they die." Viscimetry commands, "So hears the plan, we spilt up, Chacha and Vinjak will handle the kid and me and Silvovitz will handle Cameron, sounds good."

"Sure thing, we are ready to go," Chacha said.

After the team forms their plan they get in their cars and go to Beika and wait for the next part of the plan.

Back at Beika

Jodie called us and said that they were sending a team after me and Conan, It would take them three days before they got here, when Jodie said this Ai lost all color in her face and started to shake.

"We're doomed," Ai said.

"Maybe not, lets see if we can make a plan of action," I said.

"So what do we do?" Agasa asked.

We began a strategy meeting, Jodie, James, Camel and Heiji showed up, After the introductions I open up the meeting.

"Alright we have 72 hours before they get to Beika. They plan to spy on us and are determined to kill us if the boss gives the order, so we need a plan to protect ourselves, alright let's begin." I said opening the meeting.

"Right, we know that their are four of them, Viscimetry, Chacha, Vinjak and Silvovitz." James said.

"Viscimerty is as bad as Gin, I hear he looked up to him at a role model." Ai said.

"Chacha is a skill tactician and hacker, no doubt she have your information by now." Jodie said.

"Vinjak is a explosive specialist and a complete nut," Camel said.

"Sililvovitz is a combat expert, he's trained in several martial arts and firearms." Conan finished.

"They might split up and take ya out one by one." Heiji said.

"They will also target Conan's friends and family, and I don't think we can skip town." I said, Then I thought of an idea, "We need a team of our own, a team of skilled specialist to help us.

"You think it will help." James asked.

"I believe it can help," I said.

"So who is going to lead this team?," Conan asked.

"Your going to be the leader." I said.

"What, but why." Conan asked.

"You have the most skill as a detective, in fact I think everyone here would be glad to have you as the leader." I said with a smile.

"Yes, you would make a great leader," Jodie said with a smile.

"You have the skills to be a great agent for the FBI someday, James said.

"I'll help ya out no matter what," Heiji said.

With that Conan was named the leader of the our team to counter the black organizations team. The team is Conan, me, Heiji, and Jodie on the frontline and Agasa, Ai, Camel and James are on support.

"Okay Conan-kun your the leader what is the first step?" I asked.

"First, we need to stay in contact if their is emergency, then we need to make sure no one finds out about what we're doing." Conan commanded.

"Right, Heiji do you have an excuse that Kazuha will believe?" I asked.

"I told her I'm on a hard case with ya." Heiji said.

"Agasa-san do you think you can work on some new inventions." I asked.

"Of course I can, Ai-kun can you help me out." Agasa asked.

"Sure thing," Ai said.

"James-san, Camel-san do you think you can keep us informed about the spies," Conan asked.

"Right leave it to us." James said.

"Okay, when they get here we won't be able to meet so let's make these 72 hours work people," I said.

They all nod in agreement. The next three day will be long but in those three we will be prepared for the worse, we will gain new allies, the means to fight and we will not be defeated.

A/N (Next Chapter Kaitou Kid will appear, the heist note might not be the best I might need help.)


	10. Chapter 10 The Team

**Disclamier- **(I'm a broke dude so no I do not own Detective Conan)

_**Chapter 10 The Team**_

I was scanned the night sky on a tall building looking though my new binculurs made by the professor. Kaitou Kid was going to pull off a heist tonight and I wanted him to join the team.

_Flashback 9 hours earlier_

"WHAT! You want Kaitou Kid to join the task force!" Camel yelled.

"Yes, I think he would make a great ally, I know he's a thief but we need his skills to help us." I finished.

"Out of the question he-"

"Cameron, do you think it's a good idea." Conan interrupted.

"It is, his skill set is valuable to our cause," I said.

The group had mixed feelings about my plan to have Kid join us and for good reason, will he even help us with our plight or will he just ignore us. Just then the a new report came on. The Suzuki family is going to display a beautiful Amethyst known as the umbra gem at a event they were holding and on the spot a heist note appeared saying.

_In the dawn of dusk, when light becomes shadow I shall strike and bring the gem of darkness to the light._

_ Kaitou Kid (doodle)_

"Looks like we don't have to hunt him down," I said.

"So how are you going to have Kid join us." James asked.

"If his rival is in danger he will help us." I said.

We got to the heist area and got to met the task force leader Ginzo Nakamori, very similar to a detective I know, as we walk in Ginzo greets Kogoro, Ran and Conan.

"Detective Kogoro, good of you to show up."

"Hello inspector Nakamori," Kogoro and Ginzo shake hands

"Hello their Conan good to see you," Ginzo greeted us,

"Nice to see you to inspector Ginzo." Conan said childishly.

"So who are you," he turns to me.

"My name is Cameron, freelance detective I helped Conan in the past." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

After a few minutes the heist begins, the lights go out and the gem is gone, Nakamori swears up a storm.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I ask.

"SHUT UP! FIND THE KID NOW!" Nakamori yelled.

After that I left to find KID, I scale a tall building with my grappling hook and looked out to the sky.

_End of flashback_

I resume combing the sky, I knew that the word umbra meant deep shadow in Latin, he stole the gem in the shadows and he will bring the gem to the night sky were the light of the moon shall shine down where the gem can radiate it's rare dark purple light.

"God! how hard is it to find a flamboyant thief that uses cheap tricks," I said in rage.

"Hey! I resent that and I thought tantei-kun would be here," a voice said catching me off guard.

"Holy shit! don't scare me Kid." I said. "So how did you do."

"It was easy as always," he said holding the umbra gem, "so you want to talk to me."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"A friend of mine said that their is a man that knows who I really am and is not of this world." The thief said.

" So Akako knew I would arrive and she told you that I would be here, then that saves us time Kuroba, let's talk." I said.

"Alright then," he said.

After explaining the way I got to this world and the fact their are more than one world I got to the reason why we are talking.

"Me and 'tantei-kun' are in trouble, we have been marked by an evil organization of assassins, first their going to spy on us then their going to kill us, they have already sent a team after us and it will take 63 hours to get here, In a nut shell, I need your help if something goes wrong." I finished.

"You had me at 'tantei-kun', I'll help you out." Kaito joins the team.

We shook hands and I made a new teammate for our cause, little did we know a British detective was listening in and comes out of his hiding spot with a small detective.

"So it true about that organization?" Hakuba asked.

"Yes it is true, you want to help us Hakuba, we need all the help we can get." I said.

"Why would I help you since your working with KID." Hakuba said.

"We are dealing with a threat that can destroy our very way of life and you complain about working with a thief to take down a league of assassins, they won't just stop with me and Conan they will kill everyone! We can not have them do that not anymore." I yell at him.

They were all stunned when I yelled at him and hakuba looks at me and nods.

"Fine I'll join your team for now," Hakuba joins the team.

After the heist we all met at the professor place, it kind of became are headquarters. Kuroba and Hakuba showed up and we began are meeting.

"Alright let's begin, but first this is Kaito Kuroba he will be helping us with Saguru Hakuba, alright lets begin." I said.

"What about KID?" Camel asked.

Just then a cloud of smoke appeared out of no where and Kuroba turned into KID.

"Well that settles that now on to business," I said of course everyone was stunned.

"Okay we have 48 hours before they come here to spy on us," Conan said, "any news on the spies."

"Nothing new Conan-kun," James said.

"Alright Cameron do you have a plan?" Conan asked.

"I am working on it right as we speak," I responded.

"Okay, Hattori anything on your end with the police?" Conan asked.

"No new reports for ya, the town's dead as night." Heiji said.

"Very well, Jodie-sensei did you get some weapons for us," Conan asked.

"Yes but it wasn't easy." Jodie said pulling up three cases. "This is the Smith & Wesson M&P9L," she said passing Three guns to me, Heiji and Saguru around, it uses 9mm rounds, has 17 bullets in the clip and it has a suppressor."

"Alright thanks lot Jodie-san" I said loading the guns clip. "Agasa-san what did you invent for me?"

"A dart gun that use a sedative that induces short term memory loss, I upgraded your power gloves now you have two for each hand and are stronger, your staff is a lot stronger now and your new grappling hook now uses a fireproof fiber wire instead of a rope.

"Thanks for the new gear Agasa-san," I said grabbing my new gadgets.

"KID do you have an escape plan if things go bad?" Conan asked.

"I always have a plan tantei-kun," KID said changing back to Kuroba.

"Okay, now then we have our sidearms, an escape plan and now our plan of attack, Camron do you have one." Conan asked.

"I do now, here is the attack plan. First we split up then meet at a heavily populated area then we split into two teams. They might lose us in a big crowd which will be a part of my plan, but first we need to find the best vantage points in the city, then we look into those vantage points and find the spies."

"Then what do we do after that," Heiji asked.

"We get information from them and beat them down." I said.

"Oh! Wait does this plan of yours have a cool name?" Kaito asked.

Everyone looks at Kaito for a few seconds until I smile a little thinking about the name.

"Yeah, the plan is called operation raven hunter." I said.

They all look at me with strange looks for the name, then they speak up.

"Cool name Cameron-san". Kaito said.

"Very fitting since are prey is as black as ravens." Ai shrugged.

"Very interesting name to use Cameron-kun." James remarked.

"Okay everyone we have one chance at this so let's make it count." Conan said.

Time passes quickly and the day comes, we ready ourselves for the upcoming battle, I got my gear and went to meet with Conan and the team at his school since he had to go. He came out and broke away from his friends and we got to work.

"Are you all ready," I ask, they nod.

"Team one is Conan, Heiji and Kaito. Team two will be me, Hakuba and Jodie is that good." I asked

"That's good, where are we going." Conan said.

"To Haido city,east of Beika," I said.

The dye has been cast, the hunt now begins, me and Conan will hide no more, we will take the fight to them and bring victory and turn the tide of this long drawn conflict.

A/N (Not the best heist note I know but never the less the next chapter will be a full on fight)


	11. Chapter 11 Battle at Haido city

**Disclaimer- **(I don't own detective Conan)

_**Chapter 11 Battle at Haido city**_

We arrived at Haido city, a ward east of Beika. Me and my team goes to the Haido shopping mall since it's a populated area we can lose the spies their. Conan's team goes near the Haido city department store, since the store is having an event it will be very busy. I then spot the car one of the spies drive a corvette C5 Z06, Conan's team finds a silver mustang GT.

"Alright guys is everyone ready." I asked.

"Ready on my end." Conan said in his cell, "Okay begin operation."

"Roger, commencing mission."

We begin looking for vantage point and other areas where they can blend in when I came acrossed the ferris wheel at the mall so I rode it and found something interesting, two people looking around on a rooftop, I seem to have found them.

"I found them on the Haido shopping mall, are you all ready?" I asked though my cell.

"Okay we'll see you on the ground." Hakuba said.

I got off the ferris wheel and got to the mall with my team, we lost the spies and got to the roof and got to meet are enemies. The two men wore all black and had hats on, I guess it's their dress code.

"So you found us, impressive. I am Viscimetry, now that you found us you must die." Viscimetry pulled out his gun.

"I am Silvovitz, get ready to die," Silvovitz pulls out his gun as well.

We pull out are guns and take cover and a fire fight breaks out, bullets were flying at us and we were firing at them, this goes until I get a lucky shot at Viscimetry arm.

"Damn you bastard!" He roars.

"I Got you good." I boasted.

"Good shot, don't let up." Hakuba said while reloading his gun.

The gun fight goes on and now we are in a stalemate, I reload my gun waiting for their move when their was an explosion at the department store. Thoughts begin to race in my head.

"I really hope Conan is Okay." I said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Jodie said hiding her worry.

_**Elsewhere**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, burn you piece of shit, BURN!" Vinjak roared as he threw a grenade.

"TAKE COVER!" Conan and his team takes cover as the grenade explodes ripping a part the place it landed.

"Danmmit this is bad!" Heiji said firing his weapon.

"We can't attack if he keeps throwing grenades, Kaito can you make an opening." Conan asked.

"Sure thing tantei-kun." Kaito then throws a smoke bomb to blind them.

"Try throwing your bombs now."

Vinjak now enraged throw a firebomb at the group, Conan uses his inflatable soccer ball and hit's it out of the air but it explodes raining fire down and a fireball hits Conan in the shoulder.

"AGRH! That burns!" Conan screams in pain.

"Conan-kun! Your shoulder is badly burned," Kaito shouts at him.

"Keep fighting! We need to beat them." Conan commanded.

Kaito and Heiji continue the fight as Chacha watches this unfold, her anger grew.

"Damn! How did they find us so easily, I'll make them wish they didn't." Chacha pulls out her gun and fires hitting Heiji in the arm.

"I'm hit!" Heiji shouts.

"Crap! The fights not in are favor, if we don't stop Vinjak from throwing bombs were dead!" Conan then gets an idea. "Draw vinjaks attention Kaito, then shoot him Heiji."

Katio then shoot his card gun at vinjak cutting him on the arm, this of course gets Kaito shot in the leg, then Heiji shoots his gun at Vinjaks leg and hits him in the knee, with Vinjak injured he can't throw his bomb without stumbling and losing his balance, the fight raged on but was cut short by the sound of sirens.

"Damn out of time, see you punks later, I left you a gift, from me to you." Vinjak laughs.

The two spies throw down a smoke bomb and disappear. The gift in question was ten pounds of C4. The timer begins to countdown from three minutes.

"Get off the roof NOW!" Conan roared and they started to run down the store stairway and got to the fifth floor when the bomb goes off shaking the building to the core.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Damn! looks like Vinjak when overboard again, better end this quickly." Silvovitz shoots at Jodie and it hit her in the shoulder.

"AGRH!" Jodie goes down.

"JODIE-SAN!" I leave my cover spot and pulled jodie out of the crossfire but I get hit in the arm.

"ARGH SHIT!" I sweared, "Jodie-san hold on!"

Hakuba leaves his cover spot and shoots at silvovitz and hit him three times. Silvovitz swears and falls to his knees then shoots Hakuba in the leg.

"Damnit!" Hakuba loses his balance.

"This isn't our day, Silvovitz time to fall back," They were about to retreat when I shot Viscimetry in the leg but he still got away.

"They can't get far with their injuries hunt them down," Jodie told me but I ignored her.

"We are in no shape to fight, we need to retreat and see if Conan is alright."

We got to are getaway car that James was driving and he drove, my strength was failing and so was Jodie's.

"Jodie-san need medical help now!"

"How about you?" James asked.

"I'll manage somehow."

James floors the pedal to the metal.

_**Back to Conan**_

Conans shoulder was badly burned by the firebomb, Kaito had a bullet in his leg and the blood loss was making him woozy, Heijis arm had a bullet in it and had a hard time moving, but Conan and his team got out of the store but he couldn't get to his getaway car because the police was on the scene.

"This is bad, our getaway car... We can't get to it." Conan said as massive amounts of pain surged through him.

"Leave it to me tantei-kun." With that said Kaito throws down a smoke bomb and the three disappear.

The battle had ended and we drove them away, but as for all of us are badly injured. Conan was badly burned on the shoulder and a part of his right arm, it's being treated but it will leave a scar. Hakuba and Kaito were both shot in their legs, we got the bullets out but they will have a hard time moving. Heiji was shot in his left arm, he's fine but he's going to be in pain for a while. Jodie got a bullet in the shoulder which will effect her aim but it will heal. As for me I got a bullet in my right arm but all of us got are wounds treated at Agasa's house.

"Well I got the bullet out, disinfected the wound and sowed the wound shut." Agasa finishes dressing my wound.

"Thanks Agasa-san, how is everyone."

"Things could be better, Kuroba-kun is recovering rather quickly, Conan-kuns burn is being treated by Ai-kun, the burn is a Second degree with superficial partial thickness, it can be treated." Just then Conan yells at Ai.

"HEY! That hurts Haibara, some bedside manner you have."

"One, be glad you still feel pain because if you didn't you would have a third degree burn and two I'm NOT a nurse." Ai said while giving her famous evil eye.

"How is Jodie-san's shoulder." I asked.

Jodie-san's shoulder is healing well." Agasa finishes.

After we got medical treatment for our wounds I turned on the news, it seems are fight caught the attention of the media and they were swarming like rats. We need to lay low for a while and see if they make their move. Then the door flies open to reveal Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko. The three of them were mad.

"KAITO! HUKUBA-KUN! Where have you been!"

"Conan! Where did you go!"

"HEIJI! What have you been doing!"

They stop when they saw all of us with gauze and bandages on, their expressions changed greatly.

"What happened to you all of you!" Aoko pointed out, then Ran walked to Conan.

"Conan-kun... Why are you always getting hurt, why." Ran was on the verge of tears and gently hugged him.

"I heard on the news there was a big fight at Haido shopping mall and the department store is that what happened to you." Kuzuha said.

I told them that we were caught in the crossfire and got hurt, after a few minutes Ran calmed down. After a few hours we decided to call it a day but Ran nagged us to go to the hospital. The doctors didn't have to do much since we already treated our wounds, Conan and everyone went back home as for me Ai wanted to talk to me.

"So now what are you going to do?" Ai asked.

"We go on the defensive, I don't think we'll see them for a while."

"If you say so." Ai left to go to sleep. Just then I get a work call, I answer it.

"Cameron, freelance detective how can I help you."

"So your the detective that their talking about." The caller asked.

"That's me, need some help."

"How did it feel to shoot someone." The caller said.

"How did you know that," I asked while slowly flipping out in my head.

"I can't tell you, after all a secret make a woman, woman." The called said.

"I see, well do you want to meet, how about a restaurant, I'll pay."

"Sound good, their's a restaurant called Arsene meet me their at eight o'clock tomorrow."

"Very well, until then." I said hanging up, I let out a sigh. "This so totally a trap... Shit.

A/N (A gold star goes to the person who guesses who the caller is.)


	12. Chapter 12 The rotten apple

**Disclaimer- **(you know the drill)

**Kaito of the dawn- Yes you correct, good job!**

**Chelseaj500- Glad you liked that part.**

**MiHaRu96- I'm glad that your looking foreword to the story.**

_**Chapter 12 The rotten apple**_

I hang up my cell phone and start to think, this is of coarse is a trap but if I didn't bite I got the feeling that my friends will be in trouble so I decide to go to the restaurant but first, I need a some formal clothing. After talking to Agasa about a job I got he said that he would help me out.

"Thanks Agasa-san."

"So what does the client want," Agasa asked.

"She said she wanted someone to help her with a stalker." I lied.

I got a formal suit and tried it on, it fits like a glove but I need to prepare for tomorrow. The day came and it was 6:50 PM I got the formal attire on, my hair is nice and slicked back and I looked very professional. I told Ai what was really going on and she turned pale.

"You shouldn't go, you might get killed."

"I know, but if I don't go we might get killed and I never should stand up a woman." I said with a smile.

"Idiot." Ai insults me.

"Whatever, hey I always wonder why can't you make some growth medicine for Kudo?" I asked.

"That's impossible."

"What, and shrinking not impossible."

"How about traveling to another world."

"Well played Haibara."

After me and Ai's one on one talk I began to leave.

"I'll see you two later." I said leaving.

With that I got going to Arsene to meet Vermouth knowing that this is a trap or it could just be a meeting. As I left Ai talked to Agasa.

"You think he'll be fine." Agasa asked.

"He will, idiots don't die so easy." Ai said with a smile.

I sneeze. "Someone better not be insulting me."

I got to the restaurant at 8:00 on the spot and sat down at a table looking at the menu when a blonde haired woman sat down a crossed from me wearing a very nice looking black dress and it was no other then Vermouth or as the public eye knows her as Chris Vineyard.

"Hello, your the client right, we talked on the phone." I said.

"Hello I'm Chris Vineyard pleased to meet you." Chris said as I shake her hand.

"Likewise, so let's talk Vineyard-San." I said.

"First, lets eat then we will talk."

"Sounds good." I said.

So we ate dinner and it was nice, it is truly a shame that the woman with me is a cold blooded assassin trying to kill me I think, but as we continue I feel several heated glares on me as we talked about things.

"Man everyone is really looking at us." I said nervously.

"It is only natural since you're with me," Chris said, "ignore them, their just jealous."

"It must be tough being an actor and being asked questions non-stop." I said.

"You get use to it over time." She said.

"I see."

We finish eating when a forceful fan of Chris came up and started talk which was annoying her, I decide to stop him.

"Leave her alone." I told him.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it." The fan said.

"Let's step outside, I guarantee only one of us will come back." I said.

He gave me an intense glare, then I gave him an intense death glare that can make a person soil themselves in fear which made the fan run away. Chris stared at me and was amused.

"My, you didn't have to do a thing."

"Yeah that guys all talk and not action,"

"You two are the same." Vermouth said.

"Who am I like?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, How about a drive."

"Going to take me somewhere and kill me?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that." She said.

"For some reason I believe you, so why did you contact me?" I asked.

"I just wanted to meet cool guy's new friend." She said with a smile.

"Well it's not every day I have dinner with a movie star." I said with a smile.

After dinner we decided to leave, I got in her car and we drove around town and talked a bit. It was 9:00 PM before I got home Vermouth dropped me off.

"I don't get you Vermouth, what is your intention, what is your plan?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you a secret make a woman, woman." She winked.

"Yeah I know, I have a few secrets of my own." I said. With that I when inside only to find Ai with an angry Conan.

"How was your date?" Ai asked.

"It wasn't a date. I don't think so, but I can cross off, have dinner with a movie star that's also an assassin off of 'the list of shit I thought I could never do' next to traveling to another world.

"This is no time to be joking Cameron, she could have killed you!" Conan yelled at me.

"Yeah I know, but if I didn't go she would have killed me." I pointed out.

I threw off my over shirt when I notice a small letter addressed to Conan, Vermouth must have sneaked it in my pocket, I give the letter to Conan and he reads it then his eyes widen.

"Conan what's wrong." I asked.

He shows me and Ai the letter, Ai turns pale and I curse. The letter reads.

_Dear silver bullet._

_There was a reason I met with your friend, it was so he can give you this letter. Gin has a new target since the team of assassin failed, Gins new target is Ran Mouri._

A/N (Looks like Conan's worst nightmare is becoming real. Ran is Gins new target. what do you think should I have her shrink? If you guessed Vermouth as the caller on the phone, you get a gold star!)


	13. Chapter 13 Gin stirkes

**Disclamier- (Do not own DC)**

_**Chapter 13 Gin strikes**_

A black Porsche drove out of a parking garage and to Beika, inside the car was none other then Gin and Vodka. Gin had got a new target, his target is a high school girl named Ran. The bosses orders were to kill her, as they drove the two assassins talked.

"So why are we going after some high school chick?" Vodka asked.

"Ran Mouri is the closes person to that Conan brat, we kill her he will be easier to dispatch." Gin said.

"Alright, so how are we going to kill the girl?" Vodka asked.

"Her fate will be the same as her boyfriend." Gin smirked.

"So your planning to use that poison aniki?"

"Yeah... It will be fun to make that brat suffer." Gin grins devilishly.

"So what are we going to do about that Cameron guy?" Vodka asked.

"We will get to the girl before he will, and I made preparations." Gin said.

The car sped up and drove down the highway, they soon arrived in Beika.

**Elsewhere**

The warning I got yesterday was sending Conan in a panic, he was worry that Ran will be killed I snapped Conan out of it and called the team but however, James and the other FBI officer were busy on a lead with the Organization, Heiji couldn't leave cause he was working on a case and the same for Saguru, and we couldn't get a hold of Kaito.

"Damn, our team is spread thin." I punched a table.

"So now what?" Ai asked.

"We will protect Ran, even if we aren't at full strength." Conan said.

"Alright, what is the plan?" I asked.

"Watch Ran while she is at school. I have to go to school but when I'm done I will join you." Conan commanded.

"Right! I will keep an eye on Ran." I got my gear ready and gave Conan a earring.

"What is this?" Conan asked.

"A communication device disguised as a earring, courtesy of Agasa-San. It works like a blue-tooth but better, here is one for Ran as well."

"Thanks..."

"Don't worry we will do what we can."

Conan got going and met up with Ran and gave her the earring, he told her that Agasa made a earring that works like a blue-tooth.

"Thank you Conan. Wow does it work?" She asked.

"Can you here me Ran? This is Cameron." I said though the device.

"Wow it does work! Yeah I can hear you."

"Good, if you see anything tell me or have Conan call the police."

"Okay." The transmission ends. "I wonder what he meant?"

After that Ran and Conan went to school, I was on a building roof watching the school. As I watch the streets I hear gunfire, their seems to be a robbery in progress. I call Conan with the ear piece and tell him.

"Something is going down I need to help!" I told Conan.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"It is a robbery, should I help?" I asked.

"Go ahead and help."

"Right, I will make it quick" I repel off the roof with my grappling hook down to the ground, but little did I know that the robbery was a part of a their plan.

"Looks like he bought it." Vodka said.

"Good, now for the girl." Gin said.

**Later**

I made my way to the place being robbed and readied my weapons. The first robber came at me, I then pulled out my dart gun and shot at him and knocked him out, the second robber got to close so I punched him in the gut with my power gloves making him fly back to the wall, the third robber attack me and made me step back then I pulled out my quarterstaff and used my power gloves and hit the robber with the staff, the robber was knocked back with insane force knocking him out. After that I got outside but had to talk with the police.

"Good work Cameron! You handled that quiet well." Megure praised me.

"No problem, glad to help." I said.

The other officer walked in and arrested the robbers, After that a female officer alone with two others came to meet me.

"So your the guy that stopped the robbers right I'm Miwako Sato please to meet you."

"Likewise." I bowed.

"You took down those criminals like they were nothing, my name is Wataru Takagi."

"Hello." I said.

"Rather impressive, you must be well trained, my name is Ninzaburo Shiratori.

"Nice to meet you, I am trained in close combat and I know a thing about firearms as well."

"Then we could use your help on the force." Megure said.

"Sorry but I have something to do see ya later." I said while leaving.

**Five hours later**

School got out for Ran and she was going to meet her mother today to see how she was doing. Ran decided to take shortcut though an alley way but saw a man dressed in black, he was giving off a evil aura that made her flinch then she remembered where she saw him at.

"Y-Your the m-man from tropical land." She stammered.

"I see you remembered," the man said while slowly walking to her.

The evil aura the man was giving off was so intense that Ran broke into a cold sweat, she knew that if she didn't move she would most likely be killed, but she was rooted to the spot where she was standing, scared stiff. This man made her a master of karate scared stiff, this feeling Ran had was pure fear. Gin see this and grins.

"Don't worry, it will soon be over and you will be with your boyfriend." Gin said.

This snaps Ran out of her trance and her angry begins to boil.

"What was that!" Ran almost yelled.

"I killed your boyfriend, Shinichi Kudo." Gin laughs.

Ran's rage hits it's limit, she was enraged and sad that the man she waited for and loved was gone. She take her fighting stance think it would be her last and yells.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Ran roars charging at Gin and striking him but to her horror, he wasn't hurt at all.

"W-W-What the..."Before Ran could finish Gins fist slams in her gut, her face, her ribs and he grabs by the neck and throws her like a rag doll and crashes to a wall and then loose consciousness.

Gin laughs "I am highly trained in hand to hand combat, what hope did you have to beat me." Gin then pulls out a small box of pills and feeds her one and washes it down with water then he leaves.

"...Ugh w-what was tha-" Ran was cut off by the most intense pain in her life. It felt like her insides were on fire, every part of her burned.

"Am I d-dying? N-No I ha-have to st-stay strong for his s-sake..."The pain was too much she soon fell to the darkness saying the name of the man she loved so much.

"S-Shinichi I l-love you..."She lets out her breath think it was her last but it wasn't.

**To me and Conan**

We hear what happen to Ran on the ear piece device and Conan was about to break down.

"N-No it can't be, she can not die, Please she can't DIE! Conan was on the verge of tears.

"Be strong Conan! We have to find her," I yelled as we ran.

We looked for Ran everywhere until we get a lucky break, someone heard a woman yell in an alley so we look only to a little girl. Conan eyes widen when he looks at the girls face.

"R-Ran... I'm so sorry Ran I'm sorry." Conan was at his limit, he was breaking down.

I take off my jacket and rap the jacket around her little body and I gave her to Conan. I call the professor.

"Agasa-san, we need a ride can you help us."

We got back to Agasa's house at nightfall, Agasa and Ai were shocked to see a little Ran sleeping peacefully in Conan's arms. We set her on a spare bed, Conan stay by her side and he soon fell to sleep. It was a hard day and no one felt like talking so we went to bed.

"I am so not going to sleep well tonight." I said laying down.

A/N (Would Conan act like this if Ran was attack by Gin? What did you think when Ran met Gin, I tried to make Gin a demon walking amongst men. Thanks for reading)


	14. Chapter 14 Truth and healing

**Disclaimer- (You know that I don't own DC)**

**(Time for some romance. Rejoice ShinxRan fans, this ones for you)**

**Chelsea500j - Yeah, the thing is I never see Shinichi in a state of weakness, only a few times.**

**MiHaRu96 - Yep he comes clean here.**

**Luminous Espeon - Ran is strong but I think Gin is stronger (he took two bullets from a sniper rife like a man) **

_**Chapter 14 Truth and healing**_

Darkness was all around Ran, she was scared and alone their was no one and their was nothing, then she remembers the evil voice.

"I killed your boyfriend, Shinichi Kudo."

Ran looks to the sound of the voice to find Shinichi standing there then falls on his knees then hits the ground and disappeared. Ran begins to cry then hears the evil voice again.

"Don't worry you will be with him forever." A man appears and grabs her by the neck choking her.

"No, no, no NO!" Ran screams with her failing voice and wakes up screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ran wakes up screaming.

"BLAAARGH!" I choke on my orange juice.

Ran looks at me confused.

"Have you always been so tall Cameron-San?" She asked.

"No and um... If I show you what happened you promise you won't scream." I said getting a mirror.

"Sure I can... WHAT IN THE WORLD!" She looks at her reflection yelling waking up Conan.

"Ran! Your okay! How is your injuries, do they still hurt?" Conan asked with sadness in his eyes.

"I think I can... Ouch! That hurt." She said in pain.

"Don't force yourself to get up, if you need anything I will get it for you." Conan said.

"Thank you Conan-kun, thank you..." Ran starts to cry. "T-That m-man, he said he k-k-killed Shinichi and he tried to kill m-me."

Conan was at his limit, he was strong but he couldn't take it anymore. He takes off his glasses and looks deeply in her teary eyes with his own.

"Ran, I am Shinichi..." saying this Ran's eyes widen and fill with tears.

"What..." Ran looks deeply in his eyes. "Shinichi?"

"Yes it is me, I have always been with you. I failed to protected you, I understand if you hate me but-" Conan was interrupted when Ran pulled him in for a hug.

"Shinichi please stop! It's not your fault," she said as she cried. "Thank god your not dead."

After Ran crying spell Conan or I should say Shinichi told her everything, Ran listened closely to the story.

"The man is named Gin, he tried to kill me, he killed many others and tried to kill you as well Ran." Hearing this Ran start to shake in fear, Shinichi pulls Ran in a hug "It's okay, he will never hurt you again I will make sure of it, I will protect you no matter what I swear.

"Thank you so much Shinichi I-" she stops and looks at me, I get the idea.

"I'll be outside." I said.

As soon as I leave she starts up again.

"Shinichi I- ack!" Ran yelps grabbing her side.

"Ran, are you okay!" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah... My side just hurts." She holds her side were Gin punched her.

"Ran... I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, as long as I'm with you this pain doesn't hurt." Ran said with a smile.

"Ran... I love you and I will protect you from them no matter what." Shinichi said revealing the fire in his eyes.

"I love you too, thank you, for being there when I thought you weren't." Ran responded with a hug.

On the surface Shinichi seemed calm but inside a flame of pure rage burned in him, they hurt the girl he loved so much, Shinichi's heart desires revenge.

"I will not forget this, I will hunt you down Gin I will find you and I will MAKE YOU PAY!" Shinichi roars a war cry in his mind but when he looked into Rans eyes his rage fades away.

"Shinichi what are we going to do, if they know I'm alive they will-"

"You leave that to me, for now you need to rest okay."

"Okay and Shinichi... Thank you." Ran said going back to sleep.

I come back inside and sit down on the couch and I see a little Ran sleeping peaceful with a bandage on her head and Conan taking care of her.

"At least, you two are together again." I said.

"Yeah..." Shinichi gets his glasses on again. **[A/N When the glasses are on he's Conan when their not he's Shinichi, kind of like Clark kent, you know superman.] **

"When she awakes up she will need a new identity, do you have an idea." I asked.

"Let's think of one for her." Conan said.

After a few hours it was noon, Ran woke up and we started to talk about Ran new identity.

"How about this one. Sara Stratemeyer." I said.

"No names from famous writes." She said.

Me and Conan sigh. We continue to think, Then Ran thinks of a name.

"I know, how about Honoka Atsuko," she said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Yeah great thinking." Conan complimented.

Ran blushes, "thank you Shin- I mean Conan-kun."

After we got her new name we did are own thing, I play some video games, Honoka and Conan talked, they seem to becoming closer, I guess it is because of her shrinking, just then Honoka remembered what she was going to do before she was attacked.

"Oh no! I was going to meet with okaa-san! She wouldn't believe what happened to me! she yelled.

"You think she will recognize her own daughter?" I asked.

"Don't know." Conan said.

As time when on Ai got home from school but was followed by the detective boys because Conan wasn't at school they were worried.

"Hey Conan you don't look sick did you fake it?" Genta asked.

"No something came up" Conan said. Just then Ayumi looks at the girl on the bed and gasps.

"What happened to her, she's all beat up!" Ayumi said.

"This is Honoka Atsuko, she was in a accident and Conan has been patching her up." I said. "She is really weak right now."

The kids nod and introduce themselves to Honoka, they talked and got to know each other a bit more.

"After your wounds heal You will be going to school got it." I said like I was talking to a little sister.

"Yes Cameron-Oniisan." She said with a smile.

"The sooner you get better the sooner you can spend time Conan-Kun right." I said with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah." Honoka blushes, Ayumi notice this.

"Why are you blushing?" Ayumi asks.

"Because the 'little trooper' carried her to safety." I point at Conan. Then Conan gives me a glare.

After a few laughs me Ai and Conan have a small meeting.

"So now what." Ai asked.

"We take a few days off, we need it." I said.

"But first we need to tell Kogoro and Eri where Ran is." Conan said.

"I got a Idea, get Ran. I said.

_**A few mintues later**_

This was the plan, we told Kogoro that Ran met with Shinichi and decided to go with Shinichi not taking no for an answer, Kogoro was mad at what she was doing but calmed down. It when off without a hitch.

"Good idea Cameron, that plan of yours worked." Ai said.

"Thanks, now that is done time for some work." I said searching for new Cases on the net.

After our meeting we did your own things. Ai was in the lab, Conan was spending some time with Ran and I kept seaching for cases.

**A/N (Would Shinichi be vengeful if Ran was hurt? Think this would pass as some ShinxRan, what do you think? I wanted to add a little bit of everything.)**


	15. Chapter 15 Starting over

**Disclaimer- I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

**Chelseaj500- Thanks, glad you liked that bit of romance.**

**MiHaRu96- Yeah it is hard to image a little Ran. **

_**Chapter 15 Starting over**_

Five days have past since Ran was shrunken and became Honoka, thing were rather easy going, Ran healed faster then I thought, I solved three cases, one arson and two murders. The FBI came back to Beika revealing the lead was a fake and Heiji and Saguru's cases took longer then expected, and Kaito thought he had a lead on the Pandora gem but it was nothing but a cheap jewel. When they heard what happened to Ran they got mad. We had a web video conference.

"Damn! If it weren't for that freaken murder we would have helped ya!" Heiji said on his end.

"I am sorry Ran-San, truly." Saguru said.

"If I could I would drop everything and helped you." Kaito said.

"We are truly to blame if we didn't-" James tried to talk be I stopped him.

"No one is to blame we tried our best and the good thing is, Ran didn't die." I said.

"I see, so now what do we do." Kaito asked.

"We wait for a while and see what happens." Conan said.

"Agreed." I said.

After that we say goodbye, Honoka and Conan get ready for school. As for me I got my bow and started to shoot some arrows, which I haven't done in a while.

**Elsewhere**

"Class, we have a new friend joining us today, please said hello to Honoka Atsuko." Kobayashi said.

"Hello!" The class yelled.

Honoka sits down at her seats near Conan's. Class begins and was very slow for Ran.

"How did Shinichi survive going though first grade again, I could die from boredom!" Ran thought.

What seemed to be a long time, lunch came and Honoka found Conan and she looked dead.

"How can you do this all over again?" She asked.

"You'll get used to it." Conan said.

But when Conan and Honoka talked something crossed her mind.

"Where will I be stay at?" Honoka asked.

"Stay with me." Conan said with a smile holding out his hand.

"Honoka blushes then grabs Conan's hand. "Sure I would like that."

As this sweet moment unfolded, Ayumi with the other detective boys saw this.

"Conan, why you..." Genta tried to think of something when Ayumi walked up to Honoka.

"Hi, Honoka-Chan are you feeling better?" Ayumi asked.

"I sometimes have trouble breathing, Honoka said holding the side where Gin punched her, just then the images of Gin flash in her mind making her fall to her knees.

"Honoka!" Conan catches her. "Are you okay!"

"Conan-Kun... Thank you" Conan helps her up.

"If you don't feel well maybe you should go home." Ai said.

"I think I'm better now, thanks." Honoka said.

As recess when on the boys played some soccer as Honoka watched then Ayumi walked up.

"Honoka-Chan, do you like Conan-Kun?" The girl asked.

Hearing this Ran thinks back five days ago nearly getting killed, Shinichi holding her and staying by her side saying that he loved her and will protect her. These thoughts made her face turn red then Ayumi saw this and smiled.

"So you do like him." Ayumi said.

"Yes I do like him, a lot." Honoka said looking at him playing.

Ayumi was stunned by that answer, it was in a very mature tune. To Ayumi's eyes it was like Conan and Honoka were made to be, this made Ayumi envious.

"I see..." Ayumi said.

The two girls talked some more then Ayumi left play some more, recess ended and class resumed. The school day ended and Conan walked Honoka back to the agency.

"Are you alright?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, I'm not use to my new body yet." She said, tired.

Conan helped her up the stairs and opened the door to see Kogoro and Eri talking about Ran, they opened the door and Conan introduced Honoka to them.

"This is Honoka Atsuko, she was in an accident a few days ago and has no where to stay, can she stay here please." Conan pleaded.

"Don't you think you're moving a little to fast their kid, you got a girlfriend and you want her to live with you." When Kogoro said this the two blushed which made him smile.

"I guess you learned how to pick up the ladies from me." Kogoro laughs.

"This is no time to be joking-" Kogoro stopped her and whispered.

"I know, I'm just poking fun at the kid so he doesn't worry about Ran."

Eri nods and walk up to Honoka and talks with her a bit. Conan was nervous about have Eri talk to Honoka, Eri raised Ran after all so she bound to recognize her own daughter. After that Eri stayed for dinner and Honoka cook with Eri's help, on the inside Ran was happy since her whole family was together even if it's for one night. After dinner Eri went home and Conan and Honoka went to bed, as Conan was nearly asleep he heard someone came into his room.

"Shinichi." Ran whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked.

The young man turned boy face lit up. "You can't sleep right."

"Right." She said, face red.

"Sure I don't mind."

"Thank you shinchi, good night."

"Good night Ran." After that the two fell asleep peaceful.

**Back to me**

I was reviewing the cases I wrapped up this week, recording information on my cases.

"Case file one was an arson, the suspect burned down his house for insurance money. The suspect tried to make it an electrical fire but left some damning evidence, a sabotage outlet made to make a this fraud of an arson. Case file two, the suspect killed the victim because of love triangle, truly a sad end, the suspect was the wife and killed the mistress out of anger. The third case was about a corrupt Politician who was killed by his assistant, the assistant wanted revenge for his brother, the brother was a reporter that uncovered a scandal but the politician had him killed, the politician was injected with a deadly poison that induced a heart attack." I finish recording and take a few notes.

"Well that is done." I said looking at the clock, It was 10:00 PM. Just then Ai came in.

"Hey Cameron."

"Hey Haibara how are things?" I asked.

"Can't complain, you record the information about the cases." She said.

"Yeah, three cases in one week, talk about overtime." I chuckle.

"I'll say, you did some good work this week." Ai said.

"Yeah, now it's time to relax." I said going to the couch.

"You know you can sleep in the spare bed now." Ai said.

"Thanks that couch was murder on my back."

As I walk to the bed I talked with Ai a little.

"I'm worried about Ran, she fell to the ground when she held her wound." Ai said.

"She will be fine, but starting over is always difficult." I said.

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow." Ai said.

"Good night Haibara." I said lying down.

**[A/N- 15 chapters down, that will be the last bit of romance between Ran and Shinichi for a while.]**


	16. Chapter 16 Fame

**Disclaimer - **I don't own DC

_**Chapter 16 Fame**_

I awake up to the sound of my cell phones alarm and I get dressed, it has been almost a month since I got to Shinichi's world and I still have no way back and I'm not even sure there is a way back. Agasa said it might be possible to get me home but their is no way of knowing it will be safe. I start to watch the news when to my surprise they talk about me.

"Looks like theirs a new detective in town and his name is Cameron. This man is best known for his first case, arresting a chop shop owner and solving several other cases." The reporter said.

"Seems I'm getting some fame." I said. The reporter keeps talking.

"He also seem to have also dated Chris Vineyard, is Cameron Chris's new boyfriend or was it just work for him. Next is the whether report." The news ends.

"Well you can just paint a target on my chest, I'm so screwed." I said.

**Elsewhere - before the report**

Kogoro wakes up after a deep sleep, he is still worried about his daughter going with shinichi but he knows his daughter is a woman now but...

"If that Kudo brat breaks my little girls heart I'll kick his ass!" Kogoro proclaimed. Then he remembers another brat that brought back a new girlfriend, the girl was in an accident and was recovering. The kid said she had no where to go, he knew that Conan would be lonely without Ran so he allowed it.

"Better wake up the two." Kogoro said as he made his way to Conan's room, he opened the door to see the two teens turned kids holding one another in their sleep.

"Hey you two wake up." Kogoro said clearing his throat. The two rise from their sleep, they look at one another and then at Kogoro then their faces turn red.

"I had a nightmare so I came to Conan." Honoka said flustered.

"Alright you two love birds get up and get ready for school." He said.

After that, Honoka cooked up breakfast and as they talked Kogoro turned on the TV and watched the news, when the reporter talked about me and Chris's meeting Kogoro flipped out.

"WHAT! He's dating a movie start! That's not fair, I should be dating a movie start because I'm the best detective around! He rants on.

"We better talk to Cameron." Conan said.

"Yeah." Honoka said.

**Back to me - After the report**

"Way to go Cameron." Ai said sarcastically.

"Not my fault, well maybe a little." I said itching my head.

"So now what Cameron-San?" Agasa asked.

"Nothing really, I'll just lay low for a while." I said.

"In that case. I have a new invention for you to test."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I'm still working on it but in this vial is a chemical that can-" The vial starts to steam and shake. I look at Ai, then me and her dive for cover.

*BOOM*

"You know how to treat chemical burns Haibara?"

"Yeah, I got it." Ai said.

After Ai helped Agasa she went to school and Agasa went out, I decide to stay at the house. Just then the doorbell rings, I get a very bad vibe so I get my dart gun ready. I go to the right side of the door and I open it and wait for someone to come in but no one came. I then close the door and sit back down then a few minutes later I feel a something on my head, it was a gun barrel.

"Don't move." The person behind me said. I recognize the voice.

"Vermouth."

"Your good at the guessing game." She smiled.

"Are you mad about the news?" I asked.

"Not really, the boss doesn't care but enough about that." She said sitting down in front of me. "Is she really dead, you know 'Angel'."

"Can I really trust you?" I asked.

"Yes. For a long time the organization had their way for too long, if they really had killed her, it would be the last straw." She said with a serious look.

"Very well, she is alive but was poisoned by Shiho's drug, she shrank." I said thinking if I did the right thing telling her. Just then I hear her take a breath.

"Thank you for telling me Cameron."

"No problem, care for something to eat, I can cook a little bit."

"I already had breakfast, thank you for offering." She said with a smile.

"So did you come all the way here to see if she was alright?" I asked.

"She did saved my life so I own her one."

"I see, but you could have told your boss that those two were still alive and have them killed, so what do you gain from this?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"You know what I say right." she winks.

"Can't blame me for trying." I shrug.

We talk a bit more and then she had to go.

"See you around Cameron."

"Yeah see you next time."

Vermouth left and I got back to waiting for some work. After a few hours it was four o'clock I give up waiting I get my trench coat that I bought and then hit the town, I got a few looks from people, I guess my fame did grow. As I walk the street I find the detective boys and Honoka walking around looking for something.

"Hey their, you kids looking for something? I asked.

"Hey Cameron-San, I hear you're dating a movie star!" Ayumi said.

"So you heard."

"Yeah! The whole city is talking about." Mitsuhiko said.

"I see." I said with concern in my voice knowing that the media will be hounding me for answers.

After that I walked around town helping the detective boys on their case which was finding a lost dog, not very exciting but for them you got to start small. We find the dog and return it to it's owner and he was quiet pleased. The detective boys when home and the only ones left where Conan, Honoka, and Ai.

"We need to talk Cameron." Conan said.

"Sure thing, I'll meet you at Agasa's place." I said.

We made are way to Agasa's house and saw a car on the side of the road. As we got in I saw the faces of three very angry FBI agents.

"So I take it you want to hear my explanation." I said nervously.

"Explain yourself, now!" Jodie demands.

"Okay." I tell them about the connection with me and Vermouth. "Is that all?"

"Not yet, we have new information of Vermouths new mission." James said."

"What is it?" Conan asked.

"The surveillance of Cameron." Andre said.

"She's going to be watching me?" I asked.

"Not just watching you, you'll be spending some time with her." Jodie said

"Well this day sucked." I said sighing.

**[A/N - No one really knows Vermouths true intentions, in my eyes she's kind of good and bad I mean if she was truly evil wouldn't she have Shinichi and Shiho killed?]**


	17. Chapter 17 The gallery murder

**Disclaimer- For the love of god! I do not own DC!**

**MiHaRu- Fame can be good and bad.**

**Chelseaj500- Thanks for the review, I think this chapter will clear up Vermouths intentions.**

_**Chapter 17 The gallery murder**_

"You have your mission, monitor Cameron to see if his skills improve." The boss said to the Vermouth.

"Very well and when I'm done?" She asked.

"Do whatever you want, this will be a long standing mission and it won't end anytime soon."

"What about the boy?" Vermouth asked.

"He is no threat anymore, with Ran Mouri dead his resolve is lost. He can't stand up to us now." The boss said.

"I see, well then I'll be going now." Vermouth said. The actress got into her car and began to think.

"Cameron. With him the silver bullet can destroy the organization, but he needs to become better and stronger." After that she drove to her temporary home in Beika.

**Back to me**

After I got the news that Vermouth will be watching me. Just then I get a call from someone.

"Hello this is Cameron, freelance detective for hire." I said.

"Hello Cameron-Tantei my name is Shun Kichirou, I am the curator of the beika gallery and I am inviting you and several others to the open house that I am hosting, you may bring your friends.

"Alright I'll be their. What time?" I asked.

"8:00 PM. Do show up, I hope to meet you myself."

After the call I look at the clock and it was five, I thought about not going since parties aren't my style, just then I get another call and I answer it and it was none other then Vermouth.

"Hey, I hear there's an open house at the gallery. How about we go." She said.

"Okay, I'll need a ride."

"I'll pick you up at seven. See you then." She hangs up.

"Now I'm going without a doubt, if my life sucked anymore it would be an ani-" I stop mid sentence and remember my problem. "You now what, never mind!"

The time went on by and it was six so I got ready, I cleaned up and dressed up for a party and I got my tie on, Agasa and Ai decided to stay home. Just then I hear a car horn, I go outside meet with Vermouth and get in her car.

"Good to see you Cameron."

"Same here." I said.

After that we got to the open house. As we made are way to the lobby I see that almost everyone is here. Even Conan, Honoka and Kogoro. even the Kudos came as well, I get to meet the parents of the detective of the east. Yuusaku then approached me when Vermouth went to the bathroom.

"So your Cameron. My son has told me about you." Yuusaku said.

"I see, nice to finally meet you." I shake his hand.

"I see your a detective as well and you're fighting the black organization with my son's help."

"This is his fight, I'm helping him finish it." I said.

"I also hear that you're with Vermouth, I really hope you know what your doing." He said.

"Yeah don't worry, I know how she works."

"Thats because your from another world." he said and I begin to freak out.

"WHAT!" I nearly yelled.

"My son told me about it, I didn't believe him at first but he persuaded me." Yuusaku said.

"I see."

After a few minute Vermouth came back and just then the curator walked up to me with a small entourage.

"Ah, Cameron-Tantei you came with Vineyard-San, I guess the rumors are true." Shun said.

"He helped me with a stalker so I'm just paying him back." Vermouth said.

"I see." Shun said.

The party continued and I met with shun's entourage, Tarou Daisuke an artist, Youta Shichiro a photographer and Rokuro Juro businessperson. As the party went on I talked to everyone there, since people think I'm dating a movie star I was the main attraction. Just then the lights go out and people panic and a few minutes the lights came back on and Shun's throat was slit and dead on the ground.

"Never a dull moment." Vermouth said.

"Indeed." I said with a dark look.

A few minutes later we begin are investigation, I noticed that the cut was well done like a paint stroke.

"Paint stroke..." I said quietly. I then get an idea.

"A Paint stroke, just like an artist right." Conan commented.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Me and Conan looked for the evidence and we found it, then all was left was to find a hole in the suspects albi. As I did my work as Yuusaku watched and saw that my skills were a little under his own sons skills. In the end I found the murderer and it was Tarou Daisuke, the artist stuido was bought out and his 'friend' promised to help him but didn't help him at all.

"And so you killed him in the dark, slitting his throat and hiding the knife." I said.

"But how!" The man yelled.

"You left a trail of blood, it was easy to find." I said showing him the knife covered in a cloth. With that the murderer was hulled out to jail and the party ended. I was riding with Vermouth and we talked a bit.

"You did good work, I thought you would think it was me." She said.

"You weren't in the right spot, it wouldn't have worked if you did it." I said with a yawn.

"If your tired then take a little nap."

"Sounds good, wake me when I get back home." I said going to sleep.

**A few hours later**

I wake up and it was 11:00 A.M. and I find myself in a large house, I remember Vermouth taking me to her house, she said it was closer. I'm now fully awake when I realized I was in a bed. I quickly remove the covers but no one was their.

"Phew! that would have been awkward..." I said getting my pants on and my shirt on and walk out of the room to see Vermouth watching TV.

"Hey there, I had a fun times last night." She said with a smile.

"At the party right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a nice break from what I do."

"So why am I at your house?" I asked.

"You want to take down the Organization right?" She asked.

I nod.

"Well you have a lot to learn."

"Are you saying what I think your saying." I said.

"Yes, I'm going to train you, and you will learn how to take down someone in the organization with our own skills."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to give you and 'cool guy' a chance to really damage the organization and I'm mad about what they did to 'angel'. So are you in?"

I think for a moment, learning and using skills learned from Vermouth would give me a huge edge over them, but would this work? Would this blow up in my face.

"Can I think about it." I said.

"Sure thing. You want some breakfast?" She asked.

"Sounds good, I am hungry."

With that Vermouth cooks some breakfast for us to eat. After eating I sit and think about learning from Vermouth, should I or shouldn't I. I think for a few minutes and I made my choice.

"This was your plan all along right? You have someone one on the outside to take on the organization so you don't have to." I deduce.

"Your right, well what do you say."

"I'm in, but what about Kudo?" I asked.

"He will be here in a few minutes,when he get's here we'll get started." She said.

With that Vermouths master plan can finally begin, she planned to betray the organization but needed trump cards. Now that she has her trump cards, me and Conan, her plans can now begin.

**[A/N - Alright another chapter down! I'm running out of ideas so I need to think up some new content.**


	18. Chapter 18 New strength

Disclaimer - I do not own DC

_**Chapter 18 New strength**_

Vermouth master plan. For a while she did not like what the organization had been doing but she could not just up and quit. Vermouth needed a trump card and a silver bullet, the silver bullet was none other then Shinichi Kudo the great detective of the east, and the trump card which was I. But we lack the skills to take on the black organization and if we messed up just once it would be over so Vermouth offer to train us so we can level the playing field. Conan was reluctant to accepted her offer but he went with it in the end.

"Alright boys time to begin. First we will work on disguises then martial arts." Vermouth said.

We began to train in disguises and martial arts. We got the hang of disguising and we began learning martial arts, the style is called Ryukyu kempo. Conan's focus was on his kick, which were already powerful but now he can perform advanced kicking techniques like the axe kick, Butterfly kick, a low, medium and high Reverse roundhouse in succession which looks cool and the multi-kick, when he does this it looks like an attack from an anime. As for me, my focus is more balanced, my punches and kicks are equally strong.

"You two made very fast progress, not bad. Now spar with me." Vermouth said.

We go to an area to train and spar, but we were both defeated soundly.

"ARGH!" I fall over holding my side from her side kick.

"Damn that hurt!" Conan yelled holding his gut.

"You two have a lot to learn." Vermouth laughs.

After a few sparring matches we got beaten more then once and badly. As time went on our strength and stamina improved. We sparred with Vermouth again and this time it was an even fight.

"HA!" Conan uses a flying kick on Vermouth, but she dodges. I go in with a fast chain of punches and kicks and she blocks them.

"She's too fast, we need to slow her down." I said but I get a kicked in the face. "ARGH!"

"You let your guard down." She said.

Our sparring match went on with no clear victor. After what seemed to be an hour Vermouth stops the match.

"Good work you two, we will work on stealth entry tomorrow." Vermouth said.

"Okay, until next time Vermouth." I said as I left.

After two weeks of training we could past as agents in the black Organization. It was tough but we got the skills we need to take on the black Organization, but since we don't know where their base is we can't attack and Vermouth can't tell us were the base is, even if she did tell us breaking in would be impossible. Our training isn't done but we earned a break from it, as for me and Conan resume our daily lives.

**Meanwhile**

For Conan it was an easy day to get up, eat breakfast, get ready and go. As for the teen idol turned little boy it was easier knowing that the love of his life lived with him and Kogoro, although Kogoros teasing was unbearable. In truth Kogoro never got along with him but he seemed to have let up on Conan. As he left for school with his friends and Honoka he forgot something back at his temp home.

"Aw crap! I forgot something be right back." Conan said running back to the agency. As he ran Honoka noticed something different about him, he looked stronger.

Conan ran back in saying he forgot something, after he found it he got going. Conan ran back to his friends but only to find them surrounded by some bullies and they were harassing Honoka.

"Hey! What so great about that geek anyway, we're so much cooler." One bully said grabbing her.

"Let go of her!" Mitsuhiko yelled. But another bully hit him and he falls down.

"Tsuburaya-Kun, are you alright?" Ai asked.

"Yeah..."

Just then one bully grabbed Honoka violently, this made Conan snap. Conan then runs to one bully and kicks him in the face.

"Leave her alone! Don't even touch her!" Conan yelled in rage defending Honoka.

"Whatever, let's get this geek- ACK!" One bully gets kicked in the gut and falls over.

"Whose next!" Conan yelled ready for a fight. The bullies charge at him but thanks to his new strength and skills he soundly defeated the group of four bullies. The leader of the group of bullies hits Conan with a stick, but Conan blocks it and the stick shatters not affecting him.

"What in the-ARGGH!" Conan interrupted the leader with a reveres roundhouse kick.

After that the bullies ran off Conan helped Mitsuhiko and Honoka off the ground.

"Wow Conan! You were so cool, was that karate!" Ayumi asked.

"It's kempo, it's kind of like karate." Conan explained, He looks at Honoka with a warm look in his eyes. "I'm glad your okay."

"T-thanks to you." She blushes.

"But where did you learn kempo?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"A friend of mine." Conan answered nervously.

After the fight the kids got to school and went about their school day, But Conan was called to the office because of the fight he got into, Honoka went with him to defend Conan. In the end they didn't punish him since he has a good record but gave him a warning, that if he fights again he will get a detention. The school day ended and the detective boys spilt up going home, Conan and Honoka were walking together.

"I'm glad they didn't punish you." Honoka said.

"Yeah, but if you weren't their I might have been in trouble." Conan said. After a few minutes of silence Honoka stares at Conan.

"Why..."

"What?" Conan asked.

"Why did you learn how to fight?" Honoka asked.

"To protect you and to defeat Them." Conan answered.

"You don't have to fight Them anymore. We can grow up again and be together." She said looking down, just then Conan wraps his arms around her bring her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Ran but I have to fight, I have to get our old lives back, if we don't stop Them they will-"

"I know, they will keep kill innocent people if you don't stop them, but I worry Shinichi how can you stop them? Honoka asked.

"Don't worry, all we need is a chance, I have to make things right for you." With that said they walk home holding hands.

**Elsewhere**

I was in a police car getting a ride back to Agasas house. I help in a small case, a small time assassin was going to kill someone, I helped the police chase down the criminal and beat him down with my new martial arts skills and no one died.

"Thanks for the help Cameron-San." Takagi said.

"Just glad to help." I said.

"Help? You took that guy down." Shiratori said with a laugh.

"You make too much of it." I laugh.

"I really hope you consider joining the force, you would make a fine addition." Megure said.

"Don't know. I like what I have."

"Like dating a movie star." Sato said.

"Yeah like that... So you heard."

"Who hasn't, Yumi won't shut up about it." Me and the officers of first division talked a bit, when I got back I said good bye and went inside.

"Another day, another case." I said, just then I saw a pair of purple heels.

'Purple heels, this is bad.' I thought.

"So your Cameron." The voice said, I looked to see who it is and it's Eri Kisaki.

"Your..."

"Eri Kisaki, lawyer."

"Nice to meet you, so is this visit work related?

"No. But can you tell me why my daughter is a little girl again?" She asked.

"...So you know."

"Yes now tell me, who did this." Eri said with anger in her voice.

I sigh. "Alright sit down, I'll call a few people and we will talk."

**[A/N - I think Eri would recognize her own daughter right? What did you think of the fight, was Conan a little OOC or not? Please review. If you didn't know the ryukyu isles are a little south of japan, I think.**


	19. Chapter 19 Meeting of the Minds

Disclaimer- Still I do not own DC

**Chelseaj500- Thanks for reviewing, I might fix those errors at a later time.**

**MiHaRu96- Yes it is awsome, I would like to see Conan kick more ass in the anime and manga.**

_**Chapter 19 Meeting of the minds**_

I made some calls to Conan, the FBI, Hakuba, Kaito and Heiji then return to Eri. She glares at me for a few seconds before asking a question.

"Who did this to my daughter, I want to know and I have a right to know!" She yelled as me, Agasa and Ai.

"Very well Kisaki-San you will have your answers on one condition." I said. She slams her fist on the table.

"You are in no position to make demands!" She yells but stops when I hold up my hand.

"I have the answers you seek, you have questions that need answers but once you know what we are dealing with your very life and along with everyone around you will be in danger. I will not lie to you Kisaki-San you will most likely die, I have seen this person cruelty and he looks at people like their cattle, he shows no regret when he kill and most likely enjoys killing for sport. So tell me you still want to know?" I ask. After a few seconds she looks at me.

"Your Answer?" I ask.

"Yes, what is the condition."

"You help us." I said, then everyone looks at me.

"What?"

"What we are about to tell you is top secret, once you know your in. Their is no way out, if you want to back out now I won't blame you." I said.

After a few seconds she makes her choice.

"I'm in." With that Eri will be helping us, a few minutes later Conan, Honoka and the FBI team came to the house. Eri had a nice reunion with her daughter, then we all sit down and we tell Eri what the black organization is.

"The black organization is what we are dealing with, there a secretive organization that rules the criminal underworld, if you cross them you will die." I explain what we are going up against to Eri.

"Why has no one stopped them?" She asked.

"Their that damn good, in fact they are so ruthless they destroyed one of the pair of tower being built, and..." I start to list off the organization evil deeds and Eri's face became horrified.

"God help us... But what does this have to do with Conan?" She asked.

"Well Conan your up." I said.

"Okay. The truth is Eri-Obasan..." Conan tells the rest of the story and Ai told her story as well. In the end Eri took it pretty well, but had a few choice words for Shinichi.

"If you ever break my little girl's heart again I WILL make you pay." Eri said giving her death glare.

"Y-Yes." Shinichi said.

"Now then, James-San how is your end?" I asked.

"Their going to have an annual meeting to recap the months work and our informant will be listening as well." James said.

"Vermouth won't attend due to her mission." Camal said.

"I still cannot believe their boss has not made a move to kill you." Jodie said looking at me.

"Maybe he is making the perfect plan to kill me." I said shrugging, just a cloud of smoke and Kaito kid appeared shocking Ran and Eri.

"Kid! What is he doing here?" Eri asked, just then Saguru comes in.

"Can't you use the doors like a normal person." Saguru sighed.

"You have to make a grand entrance tantei-San." Kid said. Just then Heiji walks into the house.

"Hey Kudo haven't seen ya fer a while." Heiji then saw Eri and mentally swore but Shinichi told him she knew. After that we discussed battle plans, ideas, and just mainly talked. Eri then tells me that we should tell Kogoro, but I don't think its a good idea.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Because lets face it, if he knows then he might get himself killed." I said. "Sure he has his moment but other times are, well..."

"I know all too well what you mean, but she is his daughter as well."

"I know. In the it is your choice, I still thinks it's a bad idea." I said.

As we concluded Jodie's phone rings and answers, it was Kir and she attended the meeting and tells all of us how it went.

**Earlier, when the meeting was starting**

In a large office room several people sit waiting. Just then Gin, Kir and Vodka enter the meeting room. then it begins, the blinds close and a flat screen monitor descends from the ceiling. The TV turns on revealing a silhouette.

"Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you to the annual meeting at the black organizations Japanese branch. You are all here today to discuss are accomplishment and future plans, but first I have some bad news for you Ryota Kichirou. The man turns pale. "You nearly let the organization be known to the public, and I can't stand failure.

"I'm sorry sir, please one more chance, without me my company will-"

"We already own you're shipping company, we have control of everything, you are not needed anymore, you are dead to me." The boss clicks a button, then in a second restraints form the chairs armrests binds Ryota.

"Gin, take care of the 'liability' and do make it clean."

"Yes sir." Gin demoniacally grins and walk over to the man begging for his life.

"Please have mercy!" The man sobs.

"Die." Gin said in a demonic tone, then placing both of his hands on the back and front of the man's head then with one quick motion the man's neck snaps and breaks.

"I hope this severs for example to all you, those who betray me will die. Now we can truly begin." The boss said. The meeting begins and the first part of the meeting was about their accomplishment and new reforms in business and future plans. After an hour, the meeting with the businesspeople and women ended.

"That ends the meeting, you all did good work this month, since I have your undying loyalty you will live in the paradise and you won't end up like our friend here, do enjoy your stay at our suites."

With that the meeting ended. Gin called in some nameless goons to take care of the body, and the monitor clicks off.

**Elsewhere**

The boss takes a long drag out of his cigarette and looks at a large monitor, the monitor turns on and shows a map of Tokyo. The map zooms in on a city, this city was Beika.

"Beika street. The perfect place to do business since the police are so busy fighting their abnormaly high crime rate." The boss taps on a keyboard and the police roster appears.

"They aren't the sharpest tools in the shed and they pose no threat. My real problem is..." The boss taps on the keyboard again and a picture of Conan appeared.

"I learned of the boy from Gin, and I did some research. A year ago stopped Kaitou Kid from stealing the black star pearl, and he has solved a few cases of his own. This Cameron person became a skilled detective in three to four weeks after his first real case." The boss talked to himself. "Strange how this man seemed to come from nowhere, I couldn't get his data from anywhere, not any of the schools, not at the hospital, and hell I even hacked a few law enforcement agency and came up with nothing." The boss then sighs. Returning his attention to the map.

"Maybe you should tighten your hold on Beika." A voice said.

"So you came, Charanda."

"Of course, I have an idea for you." The man named Charanda said.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Their's this large company that's focused around Beika, take it over and all of Beika will be yours. It is the Suzuki corporation, well sir?" Charanda asked.

"Very well, work with Midus and Lunazul on this one." The boss ordered.

Charanda looks at the picture of Conan for a second. "So why didn't you kill him?"

"I like the boy, the lad is full of potential, and I hope to make him my sole heir." The boss grins bringing up all of Conans cases he solved. "Such skill and it is wasted on fools like this!" A picture of Kogoro appeared. "I will make this young boy my successor by any means. He will not be some tool for me to use but my equal, he might even surpass me."

Outside the bosses officer Kir hears the plans for Conan and his expansion.

"This is bad." Kir thought while waiting to see the boss.

**Back to the team**

Kir told us of the new target is the Suzuki corporation, and that the boss wants Conan to be his successor. We all show a wide array of emotions, I was thinking deeply, Ai and Ran were in a state of shock and fear, Heiji, Shinichi and Kid were enraged but Kid kept his poker face, and everyone else was worried.

"The Suzuki corporation..." I muttered thinking of a plan.

"Oh no Sonoko! This can't be happening." Ran yelled

"Kudo-Kun as the bosses successor, good god." Ai shivered.

"Ain't no way in hell that's happen!" Heiji roared.

"Looks like tantei-kun's in trouble now." Kaito said changing out of the Kid attier in a smokescreen.

"That won't happen." Hakuba said.

"Your right Hakuba-Kun." James said.

"Alright everyone we got to make sure that Conan and the Suzuki family stays safe." I said. "It won't be easy."

"Of course." Jodie said with glint of fury in her eyes.

"We will keep them safe Ran, don't worry." Eri said confronting.

"But first we need a new ally." I said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Camel asked.

"A dead man." I grin.

**A/N - Can you guess who the "dead man" is? As for the boss, I had a little trouble with him. I wanted him to be like the Illusive Man from Mass Effect 2, but more evil. Can you imagine Shinichi becoming the boss of the Organization, he would make one hell of a villain. I might fix the first two chapters in the story if I don't get lazy. But that would be a weird crossover, Mass effect and detective Conan, That would never work... Or would it. It would be badass to see Commander Shepard and Shinichi working together. I think so, Mass effect is awesome!**


	20. Chapter 20 High stakes race

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN DC! (To tired to type a proper disclaimer.)

_**Chapter 20 High stakes race**_

I walk to the Kudo household with Ai and Conan. Ai was very hesitant about going, but Conan wasn't. I knew who Saburu Okiya really is. I knock and he answers the door.

"Hello, ah Conan-Kun good to see you."

"Hello Okiya-San." Conan says hello, then Saburu looks at me.

"Hello, Your that detective right." Saburu talks to me.

"Yes can we talk?" I asked. Then his glasses gleam and he smirks.

"Of course come in." We walk in the Kudo manor.

"So what do you like to talk about."

I begin. " You have the combat skills and deductive skills that surpass a mere college student, skills that are on par with a federal agent may I add. You're also left handed, someone I heard of was also left handed."

"What are you saying." He smirks.

"I think its time to stop hiding in the shadows, Akai." I said this stunning Conan and Ai, but Saburu smiles.

"I see... Well done finding me, man from the other world." My eyes widen.

"How do you know!" I asked.

"It's not everyday you see someone fall from the sky... And live."

"Yeah, that hurt like hell." I said.

"But I thought you would go after the guy disguised as me?"

"Bourbon? Nope, he's right handed." They all look at me but Ai's eyes widen.

"That's what gave me away?" Akai asked.

"Not just that. One, Bourbon disguised himself as you to see if you faked your own death and see if Kir is a traitor, he did this to see the FBI's reactions. Now two, the reason why Bourbon can't talk is because he can't imitate your voice." I go on how about the differences among Akai and Bourbon.

"You do make a good detective." Akai said.

"When you have eliminated the impossible." I said.

"Whatever remains." Conan said.

"however improbable, must be the truth." Me, Conan and Akai finish at the same time. Ai looks at us and shakes her head.

"You guys are geeks." Ai sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. So Akai are you going to help us?" I asked.

"I will, but not directly. You're on your own when the fighting begins."

"That's right, Bourbon is after you." I said.

"So, what is the black organization after this time?" Saburu asked.

"Their tighting the hold they have on Beika, but they need to take over the Suzuki corporation to do so." Conan said.

"This is bad, we don't have a lot of time. My guess is they'll be here in a few hours, who's the team their sending."

"Charanda, Midus, and Lunazul." I give out the names.

"Hm... First, Charanda is a serious threat. He a weapon specialist, a very skilled gunner." Akai explained.

"Lunazul and Midus... I heard of them, Lunazul is the organizations top 'negotiator'.

"By 'negotiator' you mean-"

"Torture expert." Ai said. "Now Midus is the best driver in the organization. His favorite thing to do is out running the police in a Black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport.

"So were dealing with a weapon nut, a torture expert and a speeder." I said.

"Yes. They will be in the city in a few hours." Ai said.

"Okay, then we have to find Sonoko and make sure she's safe." Conan said.

"Alright, then let's go." I said as me, Ai, and Conan left. When we came back to Agasa's house everyone was getting ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" Conan asked.

"Their here, we're getting ready for a fight." Jodie said tossing me the gun I used when we fought in Haido city.

"Right!" I said loading the gun with a new clip.

"Kaito, glide around Beika to give us a bird eye view." Conan commanded.

"You got it Tantei-Kun." Kaito runs off.

"Jodie-Sensei, you Heiji and Cameron go to Sonokos house and see if anyone is their."

"You got it, man someone is turning into a commander." I commented.

"Well someone named me leader of the team." Conan smriked. Jodie passed me, Heiji and Saguru a bulletproof vest.

"You'll need these." She said. We put on the vest and ready ourselves.

"As for me and Hakuba, we will see if we can find Sonoko." Conan said about to walk out the door. Just then Ran grabbed his arm.

"Ran what's-" Then Ran pulled him into a hug, then kisses him.

"Please be careful." Ran said. Conan's hand touches Ran's face.

"I will, don't worry." He gives her his confident smile, Ran face then turns red and moves in a little closer. Then the two where snapped back into when Eri clears her throat.

"You can score with your girl later Kudo." Heiji laughed.

Me, Heiji, Jodie and James take off in his car, and Conan and Saguru went to Sonoko's house, to see if they were their. Me and my team gets a report from Kaito.

"What do you got Kid?" I asked.

"I saw a black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport and- Dammit!"

"What's wrong Kid?" I asked.

"Someone is shooting me and- Shit my glider! Sorry I got to go."

"Meet up with Conan, now get out of there!" I said and Kaito turns off the Blue tooth.

"Son of a..." Kaito said while a hail of bullets ripped holes in his glider. Kaito then crashes in an alley and rolls for a few feet, then throws down a smoke bomb and disappears.

"Well so much for dove hunting." The shooter laughs. He picks up his phone and calls someone.

"Midus your clear."

"Thanks Charanda. Me and Lunazul will get there with no interference." Midus hangs up. Charanda then gets on his motorcycle and drives off.

**Meanwhile**

Conan meets Kaito who is a little banged up from the crash but still okay, but he's in pain.

"Your okay, right Kuroba?" Conan asked.

"I'll live Tantei-Kun." Kaito said holding his side.

"I'm surprised that your conscious, not a lot of people walks away from those crashes like that." Saguru added.

"What can I say, I'm a lot tougher then I look." Kaito grinned.

As the three walked around town they found the officers of division one, wrapping up a case.

"Hello Conan-Kun." Megure said in a friendly tone.

"Hello inspector." Conan smiles.

"What are you doing Conan-Kun?" Satou asked.

"Just hanging out with my new friends." Conan said.

"My name is Saguru Hakuba, detective."

"Ah! Your the guy that chases Kid." Takagi said.

"The very same." Saguru nods.

"My name is Kaito Kuroba, magician." A rose appaers and gives it to Satou.

"Nice trick." Satou smiles and takes the rose. But things take a bad turn when the rose gets shot out of Satous hand.

"What the-" Shiratori was cut off when more bullets flew past them.

"Take cover!" Conan yelled, and so they did behind the one of the police cruiser. Detective Chiba freaks out a little.

"What the hell is going on!" Chiba yells.

"Get a hold of yourself Chiba!" Megure commanded. Just then Saguru stands up and pulls out his gun and fires three rounds before getting short five times.

"Hakuba-San!" Takagi yelled.

"D-don't worry, I have a bulletproof vest under my jacket. He seems to be using a combat rife" He said taking a breath bleeding a little bit.

"You crazy bastard! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Megure yelled. The rapid fire keeps going then stops.

"He's reloading, shoot him now!" Megure commands and Satou, Takagi and Hakuba get up and see the shooter. The three open fire on him all at once hitting him in the chest several times. As a last resort Charanda shoots the Cruisers fuel tank, but thanks to Conan quick thinking they got out of the blast radius, but Charanda rides off.

"Come on! We got to follow him." Conan yelled.

"Alright, Satou-Kun chase after him!" Megure commanded.

"Right!" Satou gets in her car with Takagi, Shiratori and Conan.

"Wait up!" Saguru said but was stopped by Megure.

"You got shot five times son, you need to take it easy. Now tell me, who the hell was that." Megure asked.

"Conan will tell you about it late but first I-ACK!" Saguru falls on one knee, the bullet wounds start to bleed a little.

"If it weren't for that vest you were wearing you would be dead, come on you need a doctor." Megure said, then he relized something. "Where did Kaito-Kun go?"

**Meanwhile**

"Why didn't die, we all shot him more than once!" Satou said chasing the biker.

"He's wearing dragon skin body armor, a very strong and heavy body armor." Conan said.

"I see... So Conan who are you really?" Shiratori asked.

"I'm a detective, officer Shiratori." Conan said as his eyes shine with a fiery determination. Creeping out Shiratori and Chiba

"Okay..." Chiba said.

The chase kept going, the biker was very skilled. When they got on the freeway the biker rode against traffic.

"Is this guy out of his mind!" Takagi said dumbfounded.

"Yeah he is, Officer Satou, keep up with him!" Conan said.

"I'll try." Satou said as she kept up with the biker.

The chase only intensified as the bike kept going faster in the wrong lane, dodging traffic like it was second nature. Charanda was fed up with the officer and decided to end it. Charanda pull a U-turn and goes with the traffic.

"Not bad. Hold on!" Satou said pulling off a U-turn power slide.

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone screamed, even Conan.

"Damn... I need to get rid of these guys." Charanda said. he pulls out a mac ten and fires the whole clip.

"Shit! Heads down!" Satou yelled and the bullets hit all over the car forcing her to disengage.

"Damn! He got away." Satou said.

Conan then calls Heiji to hear what's going on.

"Hattori, what's going on your end?"

"It was a big car chase kudo, like something in the movies. Bullets were flying and it was a freaken rush!" Heiji was still excited.

"Hattori! Did they get her?" Conan asked.

"Nope, she's safe. When we got there her boyfriend was there protecting her. After that lady got in the car and drove off and we chased'em."

"I see. Meet back at the professors house." Conan said hanging up. Just then the cars trunk opens.

"What a ride." Kaito said in a daze.

"What the- why are you in the trunk!" Chiba asked.

"Their was no more room in the car." Kaito laughed a little.

"Okay everyone, I'll tell you why that guy was attacking us. But first we need to go to Professor Agasa's house.

"Okay." Satou said. They all get into the damaged car and go to the professors house.

**A/N- You might not hear from me for a while, because I got a new video game. It's Tactics Ogre: let us cling together, For the PSP. It even came with a whole deck of tarot cards... Does anyone know how they work? Read and review thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21 Silver bullet's army

_**Chapter 21 Silver bullet's army**_

After our long battle with the black organization members, me and my team came back to Agasa's house. I saw Satou's car and it was riddled with holes and Jodie's cars right side was smashed when we wiped out, good thing no one was hurt when it crashed. Megure came back with Saguru after his wounds were treated and Sonoko was still in shock by the whole thing, if it weren't for Makoto she would have been kidnapped. As we walked in and sat down we saw the Kudos with Saburu, Ai and Agasa making small talk. As we walked in and sat down Sonoko started to fire off question after question.

"Who were those guys, and what did they want with me!" Sonoko yelled in her confusion.

"Calm down Suzuki-San." I said, but she didn't.

"Don't tell me to calm!" She yells at me.

"Sonoko, calm down please." Ran pleaded. Sonoko looks at the shrunken girl.

"Your Chibi-Chans new friend?" Sonoko calms down. "So what's your name."

"Honoko Atsuko." The shrunken teen bows.

"Not bad Conan-Kun, your a real player." Sonoko laughs. Conan gets a little annoyed.

"Okay that is enough of that. Conan can you tell us who were those guys!" Megure demanded.

"Well-"

"Hold on, I got a text..." I said pulling out my phone.

"Wait for me." I read the text to everyone quietly.

"Who is it from?" Megure asked.

"Her." I said.

"Her who?" Takagi asked.

"We need to wait, someone is coming." I said. Conan tugs on my shirt and pulls me down to his level.

"Vermouth, right?" He asked.

"No doubt." I said.

As we waited we made some small talk and ate some food. After a few minutes the doorbell rings Conan goes to answer it. He opens the door, and Vermouth was there.

"Vermouth..."

"Hey there silver bullet-Kun." The actress/assassin said.

"Follow me." She said and me, Conan, Ran and Kaito got in to Vermouths car. The other followed in a spare patrol car, Eri's car, Agasa's car, Kudo's car and Heiji's bike. Vermouth told us to pack up everything in the cars and go. We drove for a few hours and talked about the gun fight in the city and other things.

"Good work in protecting Suzuki-San."

"Thanks." I said with a nod.

"I was worried that you would get hurt again Shinichi." Ran said with a sad face.

"Don't worry angel, cool guy is very tough." Vermouth said.

"How do you know?" Ran asked.

"He survived my training." Vermouth said with a wink. Me and Conan shiver.

"Dear god..."

"The most painful weeks of life." Conan said with a dark look, Vermouth laughs.

"Can't be to bad, right?" Kaito asked, then he saw the dark look on our faces. "That bad."

"Bad." Me and Conan say together.

"So why did we leave?" I asked.

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see."

After a long ride we end at an old storehouse. We park our cars inside and we all get out of the cars and follow Vermouth. She then walks to a wall, bents down and pulls a small loop. Under the lid was palm scanner, it scans and the wall parts revealing a staircase we all go down the staircase.

After we walk down the stairs we come across a door. The door opens slowly and reveals an old abandoned base.

"This base was once used by the organization, it's a little run down but it has all we need." She told us as we walked though the base. It did have a lab with some old equipment, a war room then was run down, a training area, a lounge, a few rooms, and an armory with some old weapons. Most of the base was blocked off by collapsed hallways and debis.

"Can we talk now." Megure said with some annoyance.

"Soon, but first I got to get someone." Vermouth said. A few minutes later she came back with a still sleepy Kogoro.

"Where am I?" Kogoro asked while yawning. He looks around and see's that he's not at the agency anymore.

"Hey! Where the hell am I!" Kogoro yelled.

"You've been here Mouri-Kun?" Megure asked.

"Yeah, someone knocked me out."

"Why did you bring Mouri-San?" Yusaku asked.

"First, lets go to the war room." As we walked to the war room, the Jodie, James and camel were glaring at Vermouth. I guess they still don't trust her. We got into the war room and some of us sat at the table and some stayed on their feet.

"Well then let's begin." Vermouth said. Me, Ai, Shinichi and Vermouth tell Megure, his officers and Kogoro of the organization and of Shinichi's secret and how Ran shrank, Kogoro didn't take it well... At all.

"You little freeloading bastard! YOU used me like some sort of tool, YOU lied to my daugther and made her cry, YOU are going to PAY!" Kogoro looked like he was ready to kill Shinichi. I decided to do the one thing I wanted to do ever since I first met him.

"I had enough of you Kogoro." I said and walk up to him.

"Yeah what are you-" I punched him across the face very hard. Everybody was shocked, Kogoro was on the ground holding the left side of his face.

"Y-you asshole." Just then I grab Kogoro by his tie.

"Listen up! Kudo has saved you from getting killed more times then one, you owe him big and you're going to help him, do I make myself clear!" I yelled Stunning Kogoro. He then judo throws me on the ground.

"Damn!" I cursed when my back hit the floor.

"That was for punching me!" Kogoro slowly calmed down. "I know I owe the brat, I owe him big time. I just got angry when I heard all the fame I got was a lie. I thought I was great, but it was all fake. When my daughter was nearly killed and was reduced to this." Kogoro said pointing at Ran. "Then their's this crime group, why didn't all you come to the police, or let the FBI handle it."

"You heard us, their dangerous. The clash in Haido city and that car chase caused a lot of damage, and they could have some of their men on the inside the police and the judicial system. There everywhere." I said with a dark look.

"All the more reason to come get help." Kogoro said helping me up.

"That's right, you can't do it." Megure said.

"I'm with you all the way." Satou said.

"Taking down a criminal organization could be the biggest bust of the century." Shiratori said.

"I'll help you as well." Chiba said.

"Let's work together." Takagi said.

"Everyone has assembled under your command Kudo-kun." Saburu said to Shinichi.

"We can help you Shin-Chan." Yukiko said.

"It's time to strike back at the organization." Yusaku said.

"It look like your the leader." Vermouth smriked.

"Me, Jodie and Camel will help you." James said.

"Alright people, then we got a lot work to do. What are your orders Kudo." I asked.

"First we need to get this base operational and find the moles in the system, do you think we can get the roasters from the police departments from Beika, Osaka and all japan?"

"My father is the chief of police, I can get the information with ease." Saguru said causing Kaito to snort.

"Whatever."

We begin to get to work. Ai and Agasa move their equipment to the new lab and to get it in working order and get the old lab computers working, Saguru got on the phone with his with dad and talked to him about the roasters, Megure, his officers, Kogoro and the FBI got familiar with the armory, although they don't like the fact that their's illegal weapons in there even if their old and rusty. Eri tried to find out about the corrupt attorneys and business owners that have tied to the organization. Conan and the rests were in the lounge talking.

"Hey Cameron come over here." Heiji shouts. I walk over to them.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"Not to bad, but Kuroba won't shut up about the base." Behind Heiji Kuroba is looking around excited.

"He's like a little kid." I chuckled.

"Try being his class mate." Saguru said then sighed.

"I can deal with it." I said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"So Cameron... How do you know everything about us?" Heiji asked.

"Well... I'm from another world." I said and they gave me a look and laughed, expect Kaito and Shinichi.

"Yeah right, what are yah an alien!"

"The most ridiculous story I've ever heard." Saguru said. Just then Ran came up to me.

"He's telling the truth." Ran said. "I heard him talking to Shinichi at the mansion." Then I talked about how I got here and everything about the cases they solved.

"No way." Heiji said.

"Way." I said. "So did you tell Kazuha and Aoko where your at." Hearing this Heiji and Kaito freeze.

"Aw shit!" Both of them said.

"You didn't?" Conan said.

"No." Both of them look down. Just then Vermouth comes in the lounge.

"Hey you two, it's time to train." She said and the color in our faces drain. seeing this she laughs.

"Mind if I join you?" Matoko asked.

"Sure thing." We leave to go train. Ran and Sonoko come to watch, and Heiji and Kaito get their phones out and call their childhood friends.

"AHOU! Where did you go." Kazuha yelled.

"I'm in Beika and don't yell so loud would ya!"

"Whatever. Look I'm coming to Beika, I haven't seen Ran-Chan in a while."

"What! Don't, it's too dangerous."

"Why, is it a case?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still coming and you can't stop me! *click*" Kazuha hangs up.

"That Ahou!" Heiji said slapping his head.

"You have the same problem?" Kaito came up and asked.

"You too!" Heiji said.

"Aoko's coming without a doubt. We got a problem." Kaito said rubbing his ears.

"She screamed at you as well?" Heiji asked.

"Yeah. She threaten to beat me with a mop."

"Suck to be you." The two talk about their childhood friends.

**One hour later **

Me and Conan were on the ground in pain because we lost to Vermouth. The fight was tough and we both took a lot of hits. Conan was the first to go down, having a smaller body meant taking more damage. I went down a few minutes after Conan, and Matoko was still fighting Vermouth when I fell. The training end and it was time to rest. After a ten minutes of resting I decide to explore the old base a little. I come across the lab, the lab was looking a lot better then it was when I got here.

"Something you need Cameron?" Ai asked.

"Just seeing how's it going." I said.

"Well-" A small explosion interrupts Ai.

"I'm okay..." Agasa falls over.

"I'm surprised Agasa-San is not dead yet." I said.

"You can thank me for that. Can you help him, I helped him last time."

"Fair is fair." I said. After treating Agasa's burn I go to the armory. I see the officers, the FBI and Kogoro trying to work the equipment.

"Goddamit! To hell with this old rusted piece of shit!" Kogoro yelled while trying to pull out a clip from an old pistol.

"Be careful Mouri-Kun that weapon might discharge." Saying this Kogoro stops.

"That would be bad. Nothing is more dangerous than faulty equipment."

"Well said Cameron." Vermouth said as she walked in.

"Vermouth.." Jodie said with malice in her voice.

"My, my. Such hostile, I'm hurt." Vermouth said sarcastically making Jodie mad as a bat out of hell.

"WHY YOU!" Jodie points her gun at Vermouth, causing everyone to pull out there guns.

"Come on, put the guns down and calm down. We have work to do." I said. They slowly holster their guns. After that standoff I talked to Vermouth.

"So why am I not dead yet?"

"The boss is a perfectionist. He's waiting for the right moment to kill you, and you defeated two teams of assassins so he's being careful." She explained.

"I see..." Time passed and Heiji and Kaito had to see Aoko and Kazuha, we left the run down base and go back to our houses. We would all meet there every three weeks or when something goes wrong, as for me, Vermouth decided to dragged me to get some food at a restaurant. After eating we walked around a little bit and got some death glares from Vermouths fans. After that, we part ways and went home. When I was walking back to the professors house I met up with Heiji, Kazuha, Aoko, and Kaito. The girls were ripping them a new one.

"You ahou! Didn't I say it was dangerous!" Heiji yelled.

"I don't see anything dangerous here!" Kazuha retorted. Just then Aoko runs by wielding a mop and swing at Kaito.

"Kaito! Come back here and take your punishment like a man!"

"What did I do? I just said white is a good color on you- WOAH!" Kaito dodges a deadly stirke.

"KAITO!" The said man climbs up a lamp post.

"Hello Tomoya-San." I said Ignoring the fight.

"Ah! Cameron-San good to see you again." Aoko stops her rampage to say hello.

"Hello Cameron. I haven't seen you for a while."

"Same here." After watching Aoko's mop rampage we hung out until dark. I went home and got some sleep after a long day.

**A/N- I had some epic writers block, I know the secret base sounds stupid but I think it sounds cool. I hope I'm getting the characters right and not out of character. I think I'm not the only one who would like to punch Kogoro in the face, right. Almost forgot the disclaimer- I do not own Detective. **


	22. Chapter 22 Casework

Disclaimer- I do not own DC

_**Chapter 22 Casework**_

It was a normal day the sun was shining, the kids going to school and people living their everyday lives. However in a restaurant a man hatches a evil plan on his own wife. He talks to another man on his cell phone quietly.

"So we have a deal." The Man said.

"Yes, 500,000 yen to kill your wife." The assassin said.

"Good, and make it look like an accident."

"Very well. What is her location?" The assassin asks

"Beika central park." The man said

"She will be dead with in the hour." The assassin hangs up. The man laughs silently.

"That bitch won't get a single piece of yen. I would rather see that woman dead then get MY money." The man walks out. Little did he know someone hiding behind a newspaper. His eyes covered by a hat and was listening to the mans plan and that someone was me. I go to the booth and grab a recording device from under the table.

"I have you now." I said.

**Earlier**

*****BOOM*****

"SON OF A BITCH!" I scream waking up.

"Ah Cameron-San your awake." Agasa said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." I said.

"Cameron-niichan said a bad word!" Ayumi shouted. I look to see the detective boys were their.

"Don't say what I said okay."

"Hai!" The kids say.

"But you shouldn't swear, it can get you in trouble." Mitsuhiko said.

I just shrug, get up and go to the bathroom, and get dressed. Just then I get a call.

"Hello, this is Cameron, freelance detective."

"Hello detective I need your help." The caller said. The voice was a womans, very cracked.

"Very well, were would you like to meet?" I asked.

"Beika park."

"Very well." I said. I get my gear and my recording device. "I got a feeling I'll need this." I said leaving. I got to the park and sat on the bench, a few minutes later a woman walks up to me.

"Your Cameron, right?" The woman asked. I looked at the woman, she was wearing sunglasses, pants, a t-shirt with a yellow jacket. My guess she was in her twenties, twenty nine being the latest.

"Yes. you need my help?" I asked. She looks around like she has the feeling she was followed.

"My name is Yuu Kouki. My husband is trying to have me killed."

"Tell me in detail."

"He has always been cruel to me but when I told him I was going to divorce him." She said as she removed her glasses to reveal a black eye. "He said there was no way he would let me take his money."

"So your rich."

"My husband is, his name is Kichiro Kouki. He owns a business that deals with imported goods."

"Has there been any history of abuse."

"He only verbally abused me until now. My family had a small business, but Kichiro destroyed my family dream in a hostile takeover. He married me as a trophy wife and makes me feel lower then dirt.

"I see... Very well I will help you."

"You will! Thank you so much!" She stood up and bowed.

"Do you have a safe place to hide?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Here, you'll need to know what he looks like." She gave me a picture. Kichiro looked older then Yuu by at least ten years, his hair was turning gray, his skin was slightly tan and with a mean looking face. Not a nice guy.

"Where does he usually go?" I asked.

"A restaurant called Donny's, it's near Tsukimi avenue."

"All right." With that my case begins. I have to find this guy and get proof that he will hire an assassin, then get them arrested. I first go to Donny's and ask about him, it seems he comes here often, I found out where his favorite stop to sit is, so I put my plan in action, I go to the stop and tape the recording device under the table and go to my seat and wait. After an hour the man sits down and eats his lunch. When he finishes his meal he pulls out his cell phone and begins to talk.

**Back to the present**

I receive the recording device and make my move. First I follow Kichrio down a block then I confront him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You know it's easier to divorce your wife then have them killed." I said.

"Why would I-" I stop him and play the recording, he got mad very fast.

"Damn you to hell!" He said trying to grab the recording device but I shoot him with a dart from my stun gun. I then pull out my cell phone and call Megure.

"Megure-Keibu, I have someone you can pick up." A few minutes later he shows up and I tell him about the case I'm on and I play the recording.

"Good work Cameron-Kun." He said as Kichiro woke up, still on the ground.

"I'm not done yet Megure-Keibu, theirs one more thing to do." I said and turn to Kichiro. "All right Kichiro call off the assassin now!" I demanded.

"NO!" He yelled. I bend down and look him in the eyes and give his a look revealing my cold rage.

"Do it." I commanded.

"I-I can't. Once he takes a job he doesn't stop."

"Then give me his number, I'll stop him myself." I said, he gave me the assassin's number and I go to Megure's patrol car.

"I have a plan, can you drive to the park."

"Sure thing." We drove to the park and wait for a few, I keep record of all the people. An hour later I see a man walking in a rushed pace. I pull out my cell phone and call the number, the man answers his cell phone.

"Hello?" I hear on the other end and then I scream.

"HEY! I GOT YOU NOW!" I see the man pull his cell phone away from his ear.

"There he is!" I said and me and Megure give chase. Megure got to his patrol car to intercept the culprit. The man then stopped after running a few blocks.

"Your dead you-" I hit the assassin with my quarterstaff.

"Try and kill me, if you can." I said boosting. he charges at me and I strike him with a string of attacks that hit him on his side, his arms, his torso and his other side.

"GAH!" The assassin is reeling back from the blows, I then end it.

"It's over!" I roared, I spin my quarterstaff over my head and hit him with a very powerful attack on his shoulder. With that he goes down in pain. After the fight the assassin was arrested, Kichiro was charged with Conspiracy of murder and assault on his wife. The case was over and Yuu was safe, she came back and thanked me greatly and gave me my payment.

"You did good Cameron-Kun." Megure said.

"All in a days work." I said, then I look at the check.

"Megure-Keibu, is 250,000 yen a lot?" I asked. His eyes widen.

"Yeah it is, good work." He said. Just then someone screams. As a black van drives off.

"My son! Someone help!" The father yelled. I look at Megure and he gives me a nod.

"Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" I said as we get in his cruiser and give chase. The chase goes on with no one getting the advantage. Just then I get an idea.

"Megure-Keibu, can you request a roadblock."

"Good idea." He gets on the radio and request a roadblock. A few minutes later we see police cars all lined up ahead. The van starts to come to a stop.

"Good now then let's get the kidnapper." I said. After that, we all surround the van. The kidnapper comes out and surrenders. The father of the boy thanked us greatly.

"Well all's well that ends well." I said.

"Yes, glad we stopped the kidnapper." Just then someone calls Megures radio again. He picks up the receiver and talks to the officer on the other end. He then tells me the news.

"Looks like were going to have one long day ahead of us." He said. "You up for it."

"Sure thing." I said and drive to the next location.

**Three hours later**

The time was around three o'clock me and Megure had an exhausting day. After the kidnapping we stopped a robbery, solved a murder, chased a thief, it was a long day for me so Megure dropped me off at the professors. After getting back to the house I check the mail and see a black envelope, I open it and the letter said.

_Dear Cameron_

_If your reading this letter then one of my friends will be in danger, I need you to meet me and help make sure she stays safe and don't worry about coming to me, I'll make you come._

_P.S. This might hurt~_

I look at the bottom of the paper to find a small circle with a pentagram in it, just then it starts to glow. I then look down and see the same pattern on the ground.

"This is a magic cir-" is all I can get out before I am engulfed in light and disappear. Little did I know Yukiko, Yusaku and Saburu saw my disappearing act.

"Well... That's interesting." Yusaku said, clearing his throat.

"Wow real magic! I didn't know Cameron is a wizard!"

"I don't think Cameron can do that Kudo-San." Saburu said cleaning his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Your no fun." Yukiko pouts.

"So... How are we going to tell Shinichi that Cameron is gone."

"Don't know, they will think that we are joking." Saburu said. With no way of finding me They try and think about where I could have gone.

**Elsewhere**

The bright light was gone and I can see again I was in a large mansion but it was dark inside so I couldn't see well, then I fall to the ground writhing in mass amounts of pain. It takes all out my already failing strength to make sure I don't vomit.

"It feels like someone put me though a cheese grater." I start to cough and gag.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO~ teleportion sickness can feel like that." A voice said.

"Y-your..." Is all I can get before passing out. A deformed man walks up to the woman.

"Shall I take him to the guest room mistress."

"You may." The woman says. The deformed man then picks up my body over his shoulder and carries me to the guest room.

**A/N- The two at the end are a total give away.**


	23. Chapter 23 Revelations

Disclaimer- I don't own DC

**Chapter 23 Revelations**

I wake up to find myself in a strange room I look around to find my equipment but then my vision blurs, my legs become weak and my head becomes light.

"Damn... I can't walk straight." I said trying to get my balance. Then my legs fail and I fall to the ground, and my breathing becomes heavy. A deformed man walks and gives me a hand.

"Thanks..." I said weakly covered in sweat.

"So you are the traveler." The man said.

"I am, your Igor right?"

"Indeed." The man said. I try to walk but have a hard time doing so. "Here you go." Igor hands me a cane with a jewel at the top. "Teleportation sickness causes a wide array of effect, from illness, limb displacement and botched reconstitution.

"Damn, Botched reconstitution. Sounds painful." I said. We made our way to the living room where Akako is at.

"Hello there Cameron."

"Akako Koizumi."

"So you do know me and what I am."

"Indeed scarlet witch. So you have a job for me?"

"Yes, but first let's talk." We sit down on the two sofas a crossed each other. "Cameron, do you believe in magic?"

"I was on the fence at first, but since you teleported me I'm a full blown believer now."

"I see, so tell me how you think you got to our world." She said with a smile.

"Well..." I tell her of the particle accelerator and the portal and she just laughs.

"How interesting..."

"What's so interesting?" I asked.

"I've heard of something like this before, but it's different." Akako said giving me a small book labeled "The dimensional junction."

"What is this?" I asked.

"The book is about the most rarest magical phenomenon that exists to this day. It opens rarely and transports the person to a different time or world. Read it, you will find out more." She said. I start to read a part of the book and it tells how theirs more then one existence but no way to travel to and from different worlds.

"Is their a way for me to return?" I asked.

"Unless you have god like powers then you can't." She said. I sigh and close the book.

"Thanks for telling me and giving me this book, I'll keep looking for a way back to my home. But I have to ask, How did you know I came here?"

"There was a massive surge of energy a month ago."

**Flashback**

"And so class, the phrase in Japanese is different from the English translation and..." The class continued. Akako was board out of her mind. Listening to this lesson was getting annoying. She needed something to interest her, trying to enslave Kaito proved more trouble then she thought, she had even saved him from being arrested from Hakuba's suspicion of him being Kaitou Kid but the detective proved more tenacious then a bad case of the flu. Just then a pulse passed though her, a massive pulse of energy unlike anything she felt.

"S-Sensei I need to use the restroom." She said looking very ill.

"Koizumi-San, you look like you need to lie down." The teacher said.

"Very well..." Akako leaves. Ten minutes later the class ends and Aoko came up to Kaito.

"Hey Kaito, can you give Akako-Chan my notes, she can use them."

"UGH, fine." Kaito said, he was not in a good mood. Kaito made his way to the nurses office, he then opened the door to find a site that made his poker face crack a little. Akako was lying down panting and her face covered in sweat.

"Are you you okay?" He asked as he shook her a little to see if she's okay."

"Don't touch me!" She yelled but it was too late, Kaito felt a massive surge of energy pass though him, after a second or so he fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Kaito yelled.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Akako left the school to find out about the power surge. First, she calls lucifer to see if he knows anything.

"What was that power surge?" Akako asked.

**"The traveler that knows all has arrived, he will a mass an army and bring it under the command of the black knight. Along with the moonlight magician, the swordsmen and the white horse, they will do battle with the crows that plague your world.**

"He knows all?"

**"He does. He even knows the magicians identity, the two will meet under the moon as the thief steals the gem of shadows." **With that the fallen one disappears and Akako is left to find the answers.

**Back to the present**

"After that I did some reseach, told Kaito and I had to take a trip to the arcane library."

"That's a magical library right?" I asked.

"Indeed. It resides in a secret location." She said.

"Did Kaito believe you?"

"Not at first but when he heard of the umbra gem being displayed he had a cautious aura around him."

"I see. Now about the job." I said.

"Ah yes, you see I had a dream, and in this dream the 'blue child' was devoured by a massive snake."

"I see where your getting at, the Aoko's name means blue child. But why her and not Kaito."

"It seems they want to breakdown Kaito's resolve and weaken him." Akako said.

"That won't happen. I'll make sure she stays safe."

"I thank you. Do you know what your going to do?" She asked.

"I have a plan. First I warn Kaito and call a few friends for help then I'll see if I can find Aoko and get her here if you don't mind." I said.

"Not at all, I will prepare an illusion spell to hide my house. Igor!"

"Yes."

"Get what I need for a large scale illusion spell to cover the house and get Cameron his equipment."

"Yes mistress." Igor walks off.

A few minutes later Igor comes back with a staff, a thick book and my equipment. Akako opens the book and looks for the spell she needs. "Ah here we are, okay. Akako said an Incantation in some different language, it sounded like it was in Latin or Greek. Runes float around her and a magic circle appears and glows brightly. "The spell is now active and if anyone tries to come to my house they will only find an empty lot, here." She gives me something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This gem acts as a pass to get though the woods and my illusion spell." She said.

"Well I better get going." I said, just then a magic circle appears under me.

"This is faster, I'm teleporting you back." She said.

"Oh shit not the teleportion spell again." A bright light engulfs me and I dissapper. Akako looks at the cane I used and pulled out the jewel at the top of it.

"I'll enslave him someday, but for now I need Cameron to be independent OHOHOHOHOHO~."

**Meanwhile**

"Come on Okaa-San, magic doesn't exist." Shinichi said with a scowl. He, Heiji, Kaito, Saguru and the FBI team were called about my disappearance. They though I was kidnapped or worse but when they heard the story Heiji and Shinich laughed, But not Kaito, he had a good idea what really happen. They were at the Kudo household, in the library.

"It's true Shin-Chan, he really disappeared in a bright light."

"Your mother does not lie Shinichi, It is the truth." Yusaku said in a serious tone.

"Yeah right Kudo-Han, I would date Kazuha if it were true." Heiji said laughing.

"For once I agree with you Hattori, but I don't think you have the gall to ask her out." Saguru laughs a little.

"Shut it!"

"Come on people we have to find Cameron!" Jodie said. James nods in aggrement and Andre then talks.

"Well I think that the light was a distraction. But what about the letter?" Andre asked.

"It seems to be a request for a case but what's odd is the symbol at the bottom." Saburu said. Just the magic circle at the bottom of the letter begins to glow and then a magic circle appears on the ground causing a bright light and wind to kick up and electricity to fill the air.

"What the hell is going on" Shinichi yelled. Seeing the bright light, Agasa and Ai run into the Kudo house and into the library to see the display of Magic.

"What is this Kudo-Kun!" Ai yelled.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Shinichi yelled over the noise. Just then the bright light and noise die down revealing me.

"God dammit! That time it felt I got hit in the gut with a cannonball!" I said doubling over. I look to find almost everyone from the team here and even the professor and Ai.

"What, can't a guy teleport?"

"No." Ai said with a flat stare. Yukiko was in a very giddy state.

"WOW! That was such an entrance Cam-Kun! Are you a wizard!"

"One, Cam-Kun? Seriously. Meh whatever. Second we have trouble."

"Other then deifying the laws of nature? How did you do that!" Agasa asked.

"I'll tell you later but first we have a problem, Aoko is in danger." All of their eyes widen except for Kaito's whose eyes became darker.

"Snake, Right?" Saguru asked Kaito. Kaito told Saguru his reasons for stealing and about Pandora. Although they had a tense friendship he couldn't help feel sorry for Kaito because of his father being killed for a legend.

"Yeah... That bastard, targeting me is one thing but going after Aoko... I'll make him pay if he hurts her!" Kaito said with rage overflowing his body.

"That's not going to happen." I said. "We will find snake and give him the long desvered ass kicking he has coming."

"Aoko-Chan is a strong woman Kuroba-Kun, she won't go down that easy." Saguru said.

"Their's nothing to worry about. We will stop them." James said.

"Okay people, we have to find Nakamouri Aoko and make sure she stays safe, Kuroba can you call Aoko and find out where she's at?"

"I can." Kaito said. After a few minutes of talking on the phone Kaito comes back. "She's hanging out with Keiko and someone named Kazuha."

"What Kuzuha! What are they doing?" Heiji asked.

"Their shopping at Beika mall." Kaito said.

"So Kudo, do you have a plan." Heiji asked.

"We need to split up. Me, Kuroba and Cameron with find Aoko. Hakuba, Hattori, James and his team will go make sure Kuroba's mom is safe." Shinichi Commanded.

"A sound plan Kudo, okay you heard the mini man." He glares at me. "We got work to do, move out!"

"Right!"

"Break!" I yelled and we moved out and got ready for an upcoming fight. James gets his car ready and Hakuba and Hattori go to the Kuroba household in Ekoda. Me, Kudo and Kuroba leave the house but Yukiko caught up to us.

"I'll drive you there!"

"Okaa-San! I don't-"

"I am NOT watching my son and his friend go off to face some unknown threat!"

"Can you get us to the mall?" I asked.

"In no time!"

"Alright, but obey the speed limit." Shinichi said. After that we get in Yukiko's car and drive off fast.

**Elsewhere**

The sun was shining, the heat unbearable and the kids outside and playing. It is in fact summer break is almost here and a certain girl with messy long hair was happy.

"Yes! It's almost summer break!" Aoko yelled happily. "I wonder what I should do when I'm on break, maybe go to the beach, but I need a new swimsuit..." Aoko takes a glance at herself and remembering the comment Kaito made to her. "To hell with Kaito! Calling me a man, Aoko's fine just the way she is. Maybe I should call Kazuha-Chan or Keiko, I haven't hanged out with Keiko in a while and I want to get to know Kazuha-Chan better." She said pulling out her cell phone calling her friends. But she doesn't know that she's being followed.

"I found her Snake." The man said into his phone.

"Good work. Follow her and when she is alone do what you will, but make her suffer greatly." Snake said then he hung up. With a demonic sneer Snake laughs. "Kaitou Kid- no Kuroba Kaito I WILL break you by killing everyone you love, Then you will die a horrible and painfully slow death." Snake laughs again.

**A/N- Will Aoko be safe? Will an all out fight break out in the mall? What is Akako's intentions, is she going to help or not! What will happen next. Read and review.**


	24. Chapter 24 Showdown at the mall

**Disclaimer- **I don't own DC

**Chapter 24 Showdown at the Mall**

After the hellish car ride provided by Yukiko we arrive at the mall and all is normal, we look around for snakes goons but it all seems normal. Kaito was in a rather tense state because if anything happened to Aoko he will likely blame himself. Yukiko wanted to help but we told her that we needed her to be our getaway driver.

"Okay guys be ready for anything and keep your eyes peeled for the girls and snakes goons." I said.

"Right!" The other two said and with that we looked for the girls. They were most likely shopping for new clothes since summer is around the corner so we look around the mall and find the girls.

"Their they are let's-" I stop Kaito and point at the shoe store which was near the clothing shop, their was a group of four men in black suites "looking" for shoes, but they were actually spying on Aoko.

"Their they are, in the shoe store." I said.

"When do we make our move?" Heiji asked. I think for a second.

"We need to wait, catch them, expose them, and arrest them. I said.

"Eaiser said them done Cameron." Shinichi said.

"No worries, we'll just ruin the thugs plans by making an appearance." I said. Just then the girls spot us and walk over.

"Kaito what are you doing here?" Aoko asked.

"Just hanging out with my friends." Kaito said. Just then Keiko points at me.

"I know you! your the guy that's dating that movie star Chris Vineyard." Keiko said cause Kazuha and Aoko to stare at me.

"No way! Your really dating Vineyard-San!" Aoko asked.

"It's hard to believe that your dating a movie star." Kazuha said.

"I'm also kind of a detective."

"Yeah, I heard you solved some cases." Kazuha said.

"Still not as good as me." Heiji said pointing to himself.

"Whatever." Me and Kudo said. After that we tagged along with the girls as they shopped. I looked around and saw that the guys that worked for snake were still following us. After the unneeded shopping spree for summer clothing and we take a break at the food court.

"I can't wait for break!" Aoko said happily.

"Yeah! but first we have exams." Keiko said with a frown.

"Agh, we got to go back to Osaka in two days to do our Exams." Kazuha said.

"That's right we got those exams ta' do." Heiji said.

"What was your school like Cameron?" Kaito asked.

"Not very impressive, just normal." I said.

"Is that so." Shinichi said.

"Yeah, just a plain."

"Then how did ya train ta become a detective?" Heiji asked.

"I have the ability to gather information at a fast pace and put two and two together." I said.

Our little group talk and had something to eat. Kazuha and Aoko decided to show Kaito and Heiji what they bought, and they showed off their new swimsuits last, and both young mens eyes bulge and their faces turn red. The swimsuits in question were a light blue one piece for Aoko and a light green two piece for Kazuha, both suits look very flattering. The girls laugh and put away their swim wear, just then Aoko got up and said she had to go to the bathroom. Keiko then said something that makes me, Heiji, Kaito and Shinichi at high alert.

"Finally those guys in black suits are gone." Keiko said with a sigh of relief.

"Guys in black suits? They were following you!" Kaito almost yelled.

"Y-Yeah they were creepy, did they follow you too?" Kazuha asked.

"What if I were to say they are paid killers out to kill Nakamouri-Chan and Kuroba-Kun, hypothetically speaking of course." I said earning the guys glares.

"I would call the police." Keiko said.

"A wise call, but what if they have jammers, there are devices that can render them useless." I said.

"Then a land line right." Kazuha added.

"What if the powers out?" I countered.

Kazuha frowned. "Your not making this easy Cameron-San."

"It's never suppose to be easy." Heiji said. Just then Kaito got up.

"I got to go to the restroom." He said.

"Then go." Shinichi said. Me, Shinichi and Heiji knew what Kaito was thinking, and I think it was time to find those thugs. Me and my detective friends stand up.

"Well ladies, if those men are truly criminals then as detectives it is our job to confront them, we'll be right back." I said but Kazuha stopped us.

"Wait! You can't take Conan-Kun, he might get hurt, so were going with you!" Kazuha declared.

"Ahou! you'll get in the way-"

"As much as I like for you to help, I need you to protect Momoi-San in case something goes wrong or the group thugs split up. After all you are skilled in aikido and I'm sure Momoi-San isn't skilled in any martial arts. That would be the safest coruse of action." I said in a calm yet commanding voice.

"But-"

"It's true, I don't know how to fight." Keiko said. Kazuha thought for a second and made up her mind.

"Fine! I'll get her out of here if it gets bad." She pouted.

"Very good, well ladies if things go bad then run like hell." I said. With that the girls grab their clothing and leave.

"How the hell did ya convince Kazuha!" Heiji asked.

"I spoke the truth, Momoi-San can't fight and it would be foolish to leave someone in a situation like that." I said.

"Well spoken, but did you really have to tell them." Shinichi said.

"What, I said I was hypothetically speaking." I said with a grin. With that we go to find Kaito, luckly he didn't get kill.

**Elsewhere**

After washing her hands Aoko gets a call on her cell phone and she anwsers it.

"Hello?"

"Greetings Nakamouri-San, me and my comrades know who Kaitou Kid is, come to the roof." The caller hanged up. The call itself was creepy and Aoko wasn't stupid, but if it was real then she can find him and turn him in.

"I better go find out what this is about." With that Aoko left for the rooftops, she had a feeling that this was too good to be true so she left with her weapon of choice, a mop that was in the restroom. Aoko made her way to the roof and waited for a few minutes, just then she hears footsteps and she turns to find four guys in black suits.

"I see you got here first." The leader said.

"Yeah! Now tell me what you know!" She said pointing the mop at the guys in black suits.

"A mop? Really!" The second guy said.

"It was use to clean the restroom." Aoko said making the mop sound like the ultimate weapon. All the guys sweat dropped and had the same thought, "Eww."

"Well never mind about the mop, come with us and you'll find out about the Kaitou Kid." The third guy said.

"Or I could beat it out of you." Aoko said raising her mop and taking a battle stance.

"It's four versus one, you think you can win!" The fourth guy said.

"Maybe I can!" Aoko said and make the first attack on the second in command. The attack stunned him.

"GAH! gross!" The second in command said wiping his that was buised and wet with used water.

"Get this bitch!" The leader said and the fight heats up. Aoko has the advantage with range keeping the thugs out of reach. Although she has informal combat train because her mop chasing with Kaito she managed to hold them back, but the thugs outnumber her four to one and it will be a matter of time before her stamina runs out but since she's in shape her stamina won't depleted anytime soon.

"Damn! That's it." The leader stops holding back and goes all out. He grabs the mop before it can hit him and pulls her in and punches her in the gut and the face then throw her to a wall then pins her to it.

"G-get off m-me." Aoko said still stunned.

"Shut the hell up!" The leader punches her with deadly force and she goes down, her strength is gone as she pants and coughs. "I was going to spare you but now I'm going to kill you very slowly!" He said as he started to choke her. Aoko can feel the intense pressure on her throat and the air escape her, she looked into the attackers eyes and saw nothing but hate and a love for death. She was scare, she didn't want to die she had so much left to do. Her father, her friends and one very special young man were waiting for her, she soon found herself prying for help, anyone to help.

"That's no way to treat a lady." A calm yet strong voice said.

"Who the-" The assassin was stopped when a playing card was lodged in the side of his head.

"ARGHHH!" The assassin leader yelled as he removed his hands from Aoko's neck. Aoko used this opening to kick him in the groan.

"GODDAMMIT!" The assassin yells holding his groan. Aoko looks to see her savior and was shocked to see her fathers hated enemy, Kaitou Kid.

**Back to me**

Me, Heiji and Shinichi hear a painful scream as we made our way to the roof. We pick up the pace and make it to the roof to see Kid outnumbered and protecting Aoko. Our attack on the assassins was so fast it left them in a daze, Shinichi kicked a soccor ball with his power shoes and the ball made contact with the third assassin face and breaking his nose, Heiji attacks the fourth assassin with a lead pipe and cracked one of his ribs, as for me I ran up to the second assassin and punch him in the gut with my power gloves, then I deliver a barrage of painful punches and then I punch him in the face.

"Well that take care of that." I said.

"Poor bastards didn't know what hit 'em." Heiji said.

"Right, let's get her out of here." Shinichi said. Just then the leader recovers and pulls out a gun and points at Kid.

"DIE!" The leader pulls the trigger and the bullet hits him in the monocle, we all stare as Kid goes down to the ground. Aoko eyes were wide and full of horror as for me I was in a state of pure rage and I wasn't the only one. "I did it. I killed Kaitou Kid!" He was about to laugh when I dash over to the guy and punched him.

"All you did was piss me off. Now you die." I said in a cold and deadly tone ready to deliver the final strike.

"Hey now, slow down their Tantei-San." I hear Kid's voice and I look and see he's okay.

"Man it is a good thing I made my monacle bulletproof. I learned that from your confrontation with the scorpion Tantei-Kun." Kaito as he picked himself up.

"Kaito..." Hearing his name he turns to see Aoko, her eyes were watery and had a sad look on her face.

"I'm not-"

"Shut up you idiot! I just know it's you okay and don't you dare said otherwise!" Aoko yelled. Kaito didn't say a thing. "Say something goddammit!" Just then Kaito pulls her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. For everything, but I have my reasons. Let me explain please." Kaito said in a sad tone.

"Alright, but first can we get out of here." Aoko said holding the side of her face with a bruise.

"Of couse, we need a safe place to go to." Heiji said.

"Call up Yukiko Conan-Kun, we need to get out of here." I said.

"What about them?" Shinichi points at the assassins.

"Someone already called them." I said as the sound of sirens fill the air.

"Right let's go but where?" Shinichi asked.

"Akako's place. Where does she lives Kaito?"

"What! you don't know!" Kaito yelled.

"Hey! I was teleported." I said defensively.

After the showdown we made our escape off the roof. Yukiko made her way to Akako after she picked us up and with the right directions, we made our way though the forest and with the help of the jewel I got from Akako we got to the house. Igor let us and we see Hakuba, the FBI, Agasa and Ai with Kaito's mom, they found her tie up to a chair with a bomb on strapped to her, they got it off but the bomb destroyed half of the Kuroba household. Kaito's mom gave him a hug, and was glad to be safe.

"Alright Kaito, can you tell me why your Kid?" Aoko asked.

"Yeah." And with that Kaito began his story. He told her about finding out about his dad, finding out about Snake and his fathers death and how far he had come up to this point. Aoko was moved by his story, he had undergone so much, he have suffered alone with only Konosuke to help him. "I guess you hate me now-" Just then Aoko slapped Kaito. He had a sad look when he recovered.

"Baka!" Aoko screamed. "What would make you even think I would hate you, you DUMBASS!" yelled.

"But you hate Kid, it would make sense that you hate me, you have the right to-"

"Oh shut up! Will you cut the loner macho crap, it doesn't make you look cool." She said then yawned.

"Are you okay Aoko-Chan." Chikage asked.

"Just tired." Aoko said rubbing her eyes.

"How about we all rest, we had a tough day." I said.

"Sounds good. Me, Jodie and Andre will go and see if we can interrogate the assassins." James said and his team leave.

"So, I guess we all should go to." I said.

"How about you and your friends stay here for dinner." Akako said.

"That does sound good." I said. With that we got something to eat which was good. We thought it was wise to have Aoko lay low at Akako's house for the time being. We told Aoko's dad that she was spending the night to study with a friend which he bought. Just then I got a call on my cell phone, so I pick it up.

"This is Cameron."

"Hello Cameron." I recognize the voice.

"Vermouth."

"I see you were attacked by snakes men."

"Yeah, so what are we going to do about him."

"Don't worry the boss told me to deal with snake." She said with venom in her voice.

"Sucks to be him, so are you going to kill him?" I asked.

"No, but if he doesn't return to the base willingly... Then his life is forfeit."

"Thanks, tell me when it's safe."

"Right." with that Vermouth hanged up. Akako gave us permission to stay at her house, it was big enough for all of us which was nice. With that it was well in the night and I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

**A/N- Quiz time! What Detective Conan Movie were the bulletproof glasses used, the hint is in my story! Those who get it right get a gold star! (Very easy)**


	25. Chapter 25 Heart of darkness

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Detective Conan

**Chapter 25 Heart of darkness**

The boss waits in his chambers for snake to arrive and to discuss his latest failure. Project Pandora was a lot more trouble then it was worth, a jewel that shines bright red under the full moon and when the volley comet comes it cries tears of immortallity, it was foolish... Yet if it were true then he had to have it after all, he is the only one fit to be the true god of this world he alone and no one else and with the jewel he can create an army of immortal soldiers. Just then Snake enters the bosses chambers which Snake of course was nervous.

"Snake... You have failed." The boss said with a dark and deadly tone.

"I am sorry sir, I thought-"

"In the end you have failed. Failure is unforgivable, but you still have your worth, therefore you will given a second chance. But know if you fail one more time and well..." The sound of a magnum chamber spinning and the click of the hammer could be heard in the room. "You get the idea?"

"Y-yes sir." Snake bows his head and leaves. After Snake left the boss reviews his report, it seems Snake found out that Kaitou Kid is Kaito Kuroba. The boss remembers how sad Vermouth was when Toichi died, but she hide it so well that even he could not see it. After Toichi's death Vermouth hated Snake with a burning passion, if Snake did get Pandora and that is a big if then he would kill Snake before he got the chance to use the jewel. The boss could not trust the people at Project Pandora, he had the feeling that they would betray him. Just then Kir comes in with a report.

"Sir I have a report."

"Speak Kir."

"Gin has returned from his mission in the states."

"I see, well this is some good news in spite of Snakes srcew up." The boss smirks.

"May I ask a question sir." Kir asked.

"You may."

"What is the will you do about Cameron?"

"When Vermouth is done with her surveillance I will sent Gin and his whole team to kill him." The boss said.

"Gins whole team?"

"Yes. This man has defeated two Black Organization teams, and they were quiet skill commandos. He defeated Snakes men as well which in hindsight that would be easier then fighting someone I hand picked. His tactial prowess are at an amazing level, he can form a well executed plan if everyone works together. He's skilled in martial arts, firearms and he has no past. This means one thing and one thing only. Cameron as he calls himself is none other then a CIA agent." The boss finishes.

"What about the boy?"

"You mean Conan. He will be my successor, if Pandora can't be found then he will take over. All we need to do is a little re-education and the boy will be mine."

**Meanwhile**

To said that Snake was mad was an understatement, he was "I going to kill anything that moves" mad. Those worthless nobody assassins got defeated and had to kill themselves so they didn't talk, and he was going to blow up Kaitos mom up with a lot of C4 and man did he love the look on her face when he told her that he killed her husband, her eyes widen in horror. Then everything fell apart when Kaitou Kid and the blasted FBI got a tip and acted on it and saved Kaito's woman and his mom.

"GODDAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Snake yelled then tossed a computer at the wall.

"Someone's worked up." A voice said.

"Gin, what do you want!" Snake demanded.

"We come back from the states and we get treated like this? You have some nerve." Vodka said.

"Whatever Vodka." Snake said.

"So I heard Kid made you look like a dumbass." Gin smirked.

"Shut the hell up Gin, I almost had the bastard!" Snake yelled.

"Almost doesn't count Snake." Gin said.

"Damn you-"

"I also heard that your assassins were defeated by someone, who was it?" Vodka asked.

"It was Cameron."

"He's still alive? Why isn't he dead yet?" Gin asked.

"The boss believes that this Cameron is a CIA agent, he's treating this with the great care." Kir said as she came into the office. This made Gin raise an eye brow.

"A CIA agent? Well that makes things interesting." Gin said.

"I hope we don't have to deal with another Akai, that would suck." Vodka said.

"Whatever, we'll just kill him." Gin said. After talking to Snake, Gin, Vodka and Kir go to the lounge to relax but for Vodka it was to eat something. In the lounge were Korn and Chianti.

"Hey, welcome back." Chianti greeted them, Korn just nodded.

"Yeah." Gin nodded.

"It's good to be back." Vodka said.

"So... How did the mission go?" Korn asked.

"It was alright. The guy tried to reveal the Organization." Gin said with no emotion. "He killed himself with a pistol he bought for protection." This made Chianti laugh.

"Nice! So when are we going to kill that guy Cameron?"

"Who knows, when Vermouth is done spying on the guy we all get to kill him." Hearing this made Chianti happy, Korn just shrugged and Vodka smirked.

A few hours later Kir was in a area of the base that was well hidden away from everyone else, it was time for her to give her report to Jodie.

"I have some news."

"Very well what is it?" Jodie asked.

"The boss thinks that Cameron is a CIA agent."

"... Run that by me again." Jodie said.

"The boss believes that Cameron is a CIA agent that has been sent here to fight against the Organization." Kir said.

"I see, I'll have to tell him about it." With that Jodie hangs up. Kir walks back to her room thinking.

"Well this will make things interesting." She thought.

**A/N- A little shorter then the other chapters, also in September I'll be going to a school to learn how to fix computers so you might not see an update in a long time.**


	26. Chapter 26 Chaos in the mountains

**Disclaimer- I don't own DC**

**Chapter 26 Chaos in the mountains**

After Jodie heard Kirs report she makes her way to Agasas house to tell me about the report. This was why the boss was so careful all this time, it was because he thought that Cameron was a CIA agent. Jodie arrives at Agasas house and knocks on the door, the professor answers the door to see a distraught Jodie.

"Jodie-sensei, what's wrong?" Agasa asked.

"Where is Cameron!" Jodie almost yelled.

"He and Shinichi-Kun are training in the mountains with Vermouth."

"Which mountain?" Jodie asked hastily.

"The Akaishi Mountains." Ai said as she walked up to Agasa.

"What the hell are they doing on the southern alps!" Jodie yelled.

**Elsewhere**

"Why the hell are we going to climb on the southern alps!" I yelled. Vermouth came by this morning and picked me and Shinichi up for training, it doesn't hurt to keep yourself in shape and by "in shape" means climb a mountain. Vermouth even invited Ran which was nice of her.

"It's for training." Vermouth grinned at my reaction.

"Training?" Ran asked.

"The swimmers in the olympics hike up tall mountians to train because of the thin air in the atmosphere up tall mountains to train their lungs." Conan said.

"We know Conan, it's just overkill to climb all of these mountains." I said irritated.

"The boya is right you know, and don't worry, we aren't climbing all of them." A man said. "Hi my name is Katsurou Kazuki and I'm your guide today. You must be Cameron, Conan, Honoka and Vineyard-San." The man was in his late thirties, he had a dark tan as well, he had short spikey hair and He wore a standard mountain climbing jumpsuit.

"Better make sure you have your will sorted out before you climb with this murder." Another man said.

"Be quiet Takumi!" Katsurou yelled. Kyou Takumi was in his early fourties and had lighter tan then Katsurou, he had a smaller build and jet black hair with a cap on his head.

"Yeah Takumi it was an accident." A young woman said.

"Who care what you think Chiyoko." Takumi snapped at her. Chiyoko Hina was a the smallest of the two, she was maybe in her mid twenties, with dark brown hair to her shoulders.

"Hey you three! Are you going to bicker all day or are we going to go now!" Vermouth commanded them.

"Whatever bitch." Kyou said which was a bad choice in words. Thanks to Vermouth's training she helped us deveolpe a sixth sense similar to Haibara's but not as strong. We could however still feel the bloodlust in the air, I felt a sense of dread that turned my body cold and Shinichi's body stiffened for a second then relaxed. Before Vermouth could say something or put on the "I'm gonna kill you repeatedly" look her face another man comes up.

"I heard it was a wild animal attack, it was no ones fault and say your sorry to Vineyard-San." The last man of our group said. "My name is Kenji Rokuro." Kenji Rokuro seems to be in his late teens, and has light brown short hair with a ski cap. Just then Kyou looks down at Ran then sneers at her.

"You might want to be careful little girl or the that man will kill you!" Kyou smiles wickedly.

"Don't scary the little girl jackass." I glared at Kyou. He took two steps back from me.

"Whatever." he glares at me and leaves. After dealing with Kyou we begin to hike up mount Kita with Kenji, Katsurou and Chiyoko, the hike wasn't so hard but it got bad much later because of the thining air me, Ran and Shinichi were having a hard time breathing, except for our guide, the other climbers and Vermouth.

"You two got to pace yourselves since your smaller." Katsurou said.

"H-Hai." Ran said while taking a breath. After we catch our breath we countiued to hike up the mountain, Katsurou talked about the mountain. As we climbed fatgiue started to set in for all of us except for the guide and Vermouth.

"Come on you three, stop slacking off and get a move on." Vermouth yelled.

'Damn her and her super human stamina.' I thought to myself. We countiued our hike until we came a crossed a lodge.

"Well here we are, since the sun is setting we should rest." Kenji said. We go in the lodge, it was quiet huge with three restrooms, four bedrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room and a living room.

"This is pretty big for a lodge" I said.

"Yeah, but it has what we need." Kenji said and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, this will do." I said. After we get a tour of the house it was time for dinner, Ran helped Chiyoko cook while me, Vermouth, Conan, Kenji and Katsurou talked about the work I do as a detective. The talk was cut short by Kyou who entered the lodge.

"Great... You guys."

"Nice to see you too." I said with words laced with sarcasm.

"Whatever. I'm going to lay down." Kyou leaves.

"Whats his problem?" I asked.

"Kyou is not a very nice person at all. They say that he left the group he was guiding on their own and they were killed. Only one survived." Chiyoko said and shot a glace at Katsurou.

"Why the hell does he work here!" I almost yelled.

"He doesn't work as a guide. He just loiters around the mountain." Katsurou said. Dinner was finally ready we sat at the table and eat the food which was good.

"So Conan is Honoka your girlfriend?" Kenji asked which made the younger couple blush.

"Y-yeah she my girlfriend." Conan said as Honoko nodded.

"Aww how cute~" Chiyoko gushed over the couple.

"So it's like a double date with all four of you." Kenji said. "So how close are you two?"

"Well, since Chris has her acting career we can't get too serious because she might get called for a part in a movie." I said then looked to Vermouth, she nods.

"Quiet right, if I have to go over seas I'm sure Cameron wouldn't want to go and watch me work all day." Vermouth said with a sly grin. After dinner we all started to relax and talk about various things, I decided to go and take a bath since there was no shower. After bathing it was time to go to bed, I look at the clock and it was ten thirty at night, I go into bedroom and lay down on the bed and relax for a bit. Vermouth comes into the room and lays on the other bed.

"Well, are you enjoying the trip?" Vermouth asked.

"It was quiet unexpected. I thought you were joking." I said with a smile.

"Mountain climbing is good exercise." Vermouth said.

"What's wrong with the base?" I asked.

"We can't always use that dirty old place and besides, it's good to get some sun." The actress said.

"I guess. But I get the feeling something bad will happen soon." I said.

"Your just being pessimistic. Your just as bad as Sherry." Vermouth chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. But you should know I have a nack for calling these things."

"Well if something does happen, I'll call off our training, deal?" Vermouth said.

"Deal." After that we laid down and go to sleep. A two hours later I wake up to go to the bathroom.

"Ugh... The toilet's a calling..." I got up and trotting to the restroom. After going to the restroom I begin to walk back to my room when saw Keiji on the ground, he then screamed.

'Looks like it's that time.' I thought, everyone runs out of their rooms and to the sound of the scream. then that scream was followed up by another scream, sounds like they discovered the body I walk in and see the body. The person was Kyou Takumi.

"Damn..." Conan said while looking at the corspe

"AHHHHHH!" Chiyoko screamed again.

"What's wrong with her!" I asked.

"Chiyoko is hemophobic, she has a fear of blood." Kyou said.

"Alright, get her out of here now!" I ordered.

"Right!" Katsurou said Taking Chiyoko to her room.

"Take her to her room. She's just going to scream over and over again." After that I told Kenji to call the police. He comes back after using the phone.

"The police will be here in a hour."

**One hour later (11:33 PM)**

"Alright the victim is Kyou Takumi, ex mountain guide, forty years old, and was found Rokuro Keiji, you and... your Chris Vineyard!" The inspector yelled. " My name is Sango Yokomizo, it's an honor to meet you!" Sango intoduced himself.

"Good evening Keibu-san." Vermouth humored him. He turns to me.

"So your that new detective right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. My name is Cameron, I've heard much about you from Conan-Kun. I wish we could have met under different circumstances." I said with a polite yet sad tone.

"Same here." Sango said grimmly, then his expession changed. "So if Conan-kun is here then Mouri-tantei is here?"

"He's not here." I said.

"I see..." Sango said.

"Shouldn't we begin the investigation. " I said in a serious tone.

"Of course. First we need to question the witnesses, if you could follow me." First we talked to Keiji.

"You don't think I'm the murderer do you?" Keiji asked.

"You were at the crime scene first, please elaborate for us." I said and gave him a cup of water.

"Thanks..." He takes a drink. "Well I've been battling bouts of insomina for awhile so right before I go to bed I take some pills." He shows a bottle of sleeping pills. "As the medication kicked in, I heard a loud thud then I when to sleep. I woke up a hour later to use the toilet when Kyou's door was open and then... Well you know" Keiji finishes his story.

"So what do you think?" Sango asked me.

"Do you know of the killings twenty years ago?" I asked Keiji.

"I've heard of them, yeah it was twenty years ago and a group of hickers were slaughter by some psychopath." He said grimly.

"Any bad blood between you and Kyou, I know that guy wasn't well liked." I asked.

"Yeah I hated the guy. In fact everyone did, even Chiyoko hated him and she's the nicest person here."

"Why did people hate him?" Sango asked get too close to Keiji.

"B-because he was a derlict. He just hanged around the place scaring people away, the guy was just freaky and plain out creepy, he would even stalk some of the hikers." Keiji responed.

"Talk about a grade A creep for ya." I said.

"Your right about that, but why didn't you call the police?" Sango asked Keiji.

"He would lurk off the paths and hide until they were gone." Keiji resonded.

"I see... Well then I think that about covers it, I'll be at the crime scene." I said and left the small room we were using to interragate Keiji. I go to the crime scene and see Conan thinking.

"I take it your done on your end?" I asked.

"Almost, how about you?" Conan asked.

"I think the killing is connected to the murders twenty years ago." I said. This made him smirk.

"That's it! I know who did it now." Conan said with a grin.

"Yeah no doubt it was him." I said glancing at the three people. "Did you talk you Katsurou?"

"No, she did." Conan points to Vermouth. After I heard that I talked to Vermouth and I learned that the group of hikers that got killed were five people, on Kyou corpse there was five deep stab wounds, one in the heart, two in the stomach, and one on each lung. Then there was the knife, a fifteen inch hunting knife with a black grip, that knife was own by Katsurou and used on the victim. After reporting my findings to Sango we were about to make are move when...

"Oi! Kazuki-san is gone!" Sango said.

"Without a doubt in my mind he did it now." I said with a sharp glare at the open door. "Looks like we have a man hunt on our hands!" Me, Conan and Sango search for Katsurou. After a few minutes of searching we find him.

"Freeze stay where you-" I grab Sango and pull him down.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled as a knife was thrown in Sangos direction. "Your making this worse for yourself Kazuki-san, if the knife were to hit the Keibu you would have been charged with double homicide! Do you want that!" Another knife was thrown at me, but it missed.

"THAT BASTARD HAD IT COMING!" He yelled in his hiding spot. "He killed them! All of them! He laughed about it over and over again and tried to blame me for it! For years I have been blamed for something I didn't do! For years I have watched that piece of trash roam free! Now he knows what it feels like to DIE!" He laughed.

"How can you-" I cut the inspector off.

"Forget it, he's not in the right state of mind." I said. Katsurou was moving to another tree, but got a soccer ball in the face.

"Nice one Conan." I gave Conan a thumbs up. The case was finished and Katsurou was arrested for murder and reisting arrest. We packed up and headed back home.

**A/N- Its been awhile since I updated this story. I had been working on this for a while but I was working on a new story. I hope the mystery was okay, I wasn't confident in it.**


End file.
